<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aqua-Tony. by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264466">Aqua-Tony.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqua-Tony verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton Redemption, F/M, Godzilla appears, It’s not a big thing but she gets better, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Maria Stark is alive, Mera x Tony, Never seen that, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Maximof Friendly, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Revengers, They are awesome., Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is King of Atlantis, Wanda Redemption, not team Cap friendly, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if apart from being a billionaire and Ironman, Tony was also the heir to the throne to Atlantis.</p><p>After Siberia Tony wanted to disappear and live in peace. But when his half brother wants to declare war on the surface, Tony will have to join an old companion on a journey to bring peace.</p><p>Meanwhile Rhodey is stuck with the pardoned Rogues, as the world turns against the Avengers, Rhodey must try to find his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Mera/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqua-Tony verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I know this seems to be a weird idea, but that is why this site is for. So that we can write our ideas.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, and of course, there is Steve bashing, I always look forward to destroying his delusions.</p><p>This is just a little prelude of my story after I finish “The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark.” I will finish that story before really getting into this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every one seems to think that they know Tony Stark. </p>
<p>The Billionere that became Iron Man.</p>
<p>What people don’t know is that that, it’s just part of his story. </p>
<p>Howard was a human as we all know.</p>
<p>But Maria wasn’t human, she was Atlantian.</p>
<p>The Queen of Atlantis in fact. </p>
<p>Howard met her when he found her on the shore, bleeding.</p>
<p>He took her to his mansion and took care of her.</p>
<p>And that care became love.</p>
<p>And that love became their son, Tony.</p>
<p>But life wasn’t kind to them.</p>
<p>When Hydra ordered the Winter Solider to take down the Starks.</p>
<p>They didn’t know that they just got Howard.</p>
<p>Maria Stark was gravely hurt, but alive, and since she couldn’t defend herself, the atlatian army found her, and brought her back to Atlantis, so that she could marry king Orvax, and give him a Son, Orm.</p>
<p>Maria was unable to say goodbye to her son. </p>
<p>But even in Atlantis her love allowed her to take care for him.</p>
<p>In the form of a master, Vulko, and a little girl that knew of his existence, Mera.</p>
<p>Vulko trained Tony for the throne, and Mera will bring him home when the time was right.</p>
<p>But Orvax found out of Tony, and sent Maria to be executed by the trench.</p>
<p>It was the last time she was seen.</p>
<p>And with his mother gone, Tony lost all his wishes to see her home.</p>
<p>The boy spiral down, and then rose to become an hero named Ironman.</p>
<p>It seemed that his path to Atlantis was over.</p>
<p>But after being betrayed by his teammates, Tony’s path to the throne, was just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where is Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Siberia, Tony disapered from the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So while one story is wrapping up, it’s time for another to begin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“  Breaking news, Russian authorities have confirmed that there is no sign for Tony Stark, a video has been leaked showing Steve Rogers, stranding him on Siberian territory, where the man is is unknown, as cámara footage cuts just after Rogers leaves.”</p>
<p>“As President of the Unites States, I officially revoke Steve Rogers from the tittle of Captain America.”</p>
<p>“Stark industries CEO Pepper Potts, confirms that they won’t surport the Avengers in any shape or form, with the exception of Thor and the Hulk, should they return.”</p>
<p>“The UN confirms the conditional pardon of the rogue Avengers, stating with Thor, Hulk, and Ironman gone, they have no other options, as the enhanced continue to hide, stating that the actions made by Steve Rogers make them afraid of repercutions if they signed their names.”</p>
<p>“Protesters all around the Avengers compound, protest about the upcoming arrival of the rogue Avengers, specially after Steve Rogers posted a video, thanking the people for seeing that he was right, the video was taken out of the internet 2 hours after it was posted, but the damage was done. The Avenges’ approval rating dropped a 40% after the video, and while protester are burning Captain America merch, they lay flowers with Ironman merch, all wondering, where is Tony Stark ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean.</p>
<p>“The signal is out, we are running dark.”</p>
<p>“But they heard it, you can count on it.”</p>
<p>“I tell you what, I don’t tell you how to Captain, and you don’t tell me how to pirate.”</p>
<p>David killed the Captain after that.</p>
<p>“Serves him well.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, wish you could do that to Captain America.”</p>
<p>“Come on dad, you saw the news, he is in disgrace.”</p>
<p>“About dam time.” He looked at his son.</p>
<p>“Hail Hydra.”</p>
<p>“Hail Hydra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as the Hydra pirates started raiding the submarines, somebody came and pushed the ship all the way to the surface. </p>
<p>As the pirates came to see who it was, they were surprised to see Tony Stark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony quickly defeated all of the pirates and saved the crew.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark ?”</p>
<p>“That’s me, keep it a secret though.”</p>
<p>Tony was then attacked by David.</p>
<p>“So, Ironman, you did Hydra a big favor, ruining Captain America.”</p>
<p>“Oh your welcome, the idiot deserves it.”</p>
<p>“I am curious though, what are you doing here, without the suit.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just day Hydra doesn’t know all about me.”</p>
<p>So Tony proceeded to defeat David, even when his father came to help him, Tony was to much for you, however the fight left the submarine sinking, and while Tony knows he can’t drown, the crew can’t.”</p>
<p>So he left both pirates compromised, not knowing one of them was alive and able to escape, and had to see his father die, and Tony got an enemy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you did it again.”</p>
<p>The bar tender, Will, said to Tony as he came for a drink in this little town on Maine.</p>
<p>Amnesty Bay knew about his secret, and they all kept him hidden, in exchange he went to the ocean and helped the, fish, allowing the fisherman to take all the money.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t gonna let them die.”</p>
<p>“You know Tony, I think you should return to the world.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I am done with that life, just want to be in peace.”</p>
<p>Will sighted, he knew his friend was in pain for what Rogers did, if he wants to stay, he can stay, he has a big house here, and the town loves him.”</p>
<p>“Say, let’s have some fun, drinks on me everyone.”</p>
<p>Everyone cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Orm”</p>
<p>“King Nerus.”</p>
<p>“So, why pick a place so close to the surface.”</p>
<p>“To be close to our ancestors, and to see the world that we are about to conquer.”</p>
<p>“Why now ?”</p>
<p>“Their heroes are on shambles, they disgraced their own people and they don’t trust them, they are defendless, the time to strike is now.”</p>
<p>“And of your supposed brother, the one that is rumored to be the rightful king.”</p>
<p>“I believe he might be dead. One of the heroes might have killed him, eliminating every connection that my mother had to the surface, so I have no remorse for the attack.”</p>
<p>Nerus was thinking about it.</p>
<p>But the attack of a submarine, made it no doubt that Orm was right for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep them here Will, don’t let them drive.”</p>
<p>Tony actually had so few drinks he was fine.</p>
<p>As he went to his car, someone called him.</p>
<p>“Tony Stark.”</p>
<p>He looked at the one that called him, a beautiful woman, wearing green scale amour, and her hair was red, very red in fact.</p>
<p>Tony knew she was Atlantean.</p>
<p>“My name is Princess Mera, I need your help.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We will see Rhodey deal with they rogues next chapter, oh delusional Steve, here we go.</p>
<p>On a good side, Tony actually won’t deal with them very much in the story, he is just with Mera most of he time.</p>
<p>Thor and Bruce do have a role, but they show up later on, maybe they have an aperance at the beginning,but their role begins much later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not the Return he Imagined.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhodey has to deal with the rogues as they return, only to find that they are divided, some regret their actions, others are still delusional.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to apologize to Rhodey, first I kill you on my other story, and you are stuck with the rogues I this one, I am sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey sighted.</p>
<p>Ever since Rogers left Tony alone in Siberia, and his best friend just vanished, things had gone to hell.</p>
<p>The world was going against the Avengers, the regulations turned harsher, without Tony to negotiate, no one was willing to stand up to them.</p>
<p>Pepper used all of her power to get Ross out of the accords council, the man was exposed for his crimes and was sent to prison awaiting for trial.</p>
<p>However that took all of Pepper’s power in the council, she was no hero, so after Ross was gone, they didn’t listen to her anymore.</p>
<p>As of this moment there where only two new signatories.</p>
<p>Carol Danvers and Stephen Strange.</p>
<p> The former joined beacuse she had connections to Fury, and the pirate begged her to join the team, she accepted in order to correct the way Rogers had disgraced the Captain tittle. The latter joined to protect his order.</p>
<p>Of course Vision was still here, as well as Peter, witch managed to keep his identity as the last deal Tony made before he went missing.</p>
<p>“Colonel, a wakandian jet is requesting permition to land.”</p>
<p>“Let them FRIDAY.”</p>
<p>It was time for the delusions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve walked into the compound with victory air.</p>
<p>They were back, it was finally time to be heroes again.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand the hate of the people, no matter, as soon as he talks to Tony, they will fix it.</p>
<p>He was surprised on why they weren’t allowed to go in the main entrance, why, people should see that their heroes where back, that Steve was here to protect them again.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand why his video gained so much hate, he did the right thing.</p>
<p>Rhodes was waiting for them in the common room, Vision and Spider-Man where with him, as well as a blond woman and a man with a cape that he didn’t know. But where was Tony?</p>
<p>He heard that the man was missing, but Steve thought that it was only an act, that he was secretly fixing his mistakes and was hiding because of the guilt, as he couldn’t handle to face the public and apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw his team with a smile, but only Sam returned it.</p>
<p>Clint and Scott were mad at him, after Bucky told them that the Winter soldier were dead, the two blamed Steve for making the, stay away from their families, both Laura and Maggie were mad, and told the, that they had to stay away for sometime while they calmed down, Steve was gonna speak with them, they shouldn’t be punished from doing the right thing.</p>
<p>Natasha was probably still analyzing all the changes, trying to steer things back on their favor, while Wanda was just looking at Vision, who ignored her, Steve was disappointed at him, he left Wanda and now ignores her, they are going to have a serious talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky was neutral as always, Steve really has to get Tony to apologize to him.</p>
<p>“Rhodes.”</p>
<p>“Colonel, Mr. Rogers, address me with my tittle, we are Colonel Rhodes, Captain Danvers, and Dr. Strange, you will call us with our tittles.”</p>
<p>“Then please call me Captain.”</p>
<p>“No, the president personally revoked your tittle some days ago, as of now, you are not Captain America.”</p>
<p>“What, that can’t be true.”</p>
<p>“Show him FRIDAY.”</p>
<p>So FRIDAY showed Steve the message, how could the president do this.</p>
<p>No matter, Tony will fix it.</p>
<p>“Let’s make something very clear, things are not going back to the way they where, you are not the leader, I am, you can’t go to any mission you see fit, you will have authorization, you will pay for your own food, Pepper ended all the funds that Tony had for you, non of the credit cards he gave you will work, so you better work your asses of.”</p>
<p>What, so Tony wasn’t gonna fund them, and Steve wasn’t the leader anymore, no, Steve has to find Tony and make him fix it.”</p>
<p>“I want to talk to Tony.”</p>
<p>All of Rhodes’ side, as well as Clint and Scott looked at him.</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“We need to talk, it’s time for him to fix....”</p>
<p>Spider-Man then punched him on the face, Steve fell because of the strength of the punch.</p>
<p>“What???”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO MR.STARK, WHEN IT WAS YPUNTHAT MADE HIM GO MISSING.”</p>
<p>What, so Tony was really missing ?</p>
<p>How could this happen ?</p>
<p>“Vision, take him away.”</p>
<p>Vision left with Spider-Man, he ignored Wanda’s calls.</p>
<p>“Rhodes, so Tony is really missing, what happened ?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Rogers, when you leave somebody in Siberia alone, things might go wrong.”</p>
<p>What, no, Tony was fine.</p>
<p>“I told him that.” Clint added.</p>
<p>“So not everyone is happy with you on your team heh Rogers.”</p>
<p>“Hell we aren’t, that lying bastard separated Scott and I from our families.”</p>
<p>“Clint, I will talk to Laura.....”</p>
<p>“I will shoot you if you get close to her Rogers, don’t come to my house ever in your life.”</p>
<p>With that Clint went away to his room, Scott followed him, him and Bucky were staying im the guest rooms.”</p>
<p>“You know the rules, break them, your out.”</p>
<p>Rhodes went away after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t believe this was the return he got.</p>
<p>No matter, he will find Tony, and make him fix this.</p>
<p>Things will return to normal soon, Steve will make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God Steve, no matter the story, your still delusional, no matter, Tony is safe with Mera, about to go in a journey where you can’t follow, good residence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony meets Mera, she tells him what is coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the ship of the story is finally beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony watched the atlantean, Mera, look at him. </p>
<p>She was gorgeous, he can't deny that. </p>
<p>But how does she know where he is, or how does she know his name, Vulko told him his mother kept it a secret from everyone but him, and from what it looks like her. </p>
<p>"How do you know me ?" </p>
<p>"Your mother Queen Maria, told me about you some time before King Orvax learned of you, she had me keep the secret." </p>
<p>"That's great, thanks for following mom's wish." </p>
<p>Tony went to go away, but she stopped him, he still has a suit, but he will hear her out. </p>
<p>"Wait, I truly need your help, your half brother, King Orm, wants to declare war upon the surface world, billions of your people, and mine, will die." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I am sure Rogers will gladly stop him." </p>
<p>Orm found a way to break vibarmium, the tridents are able to do it in some strikes." </p>
<p>"Listen princess, I know about the feud between Wakanda and Atlantis, both highly advance nations that hide from the world, I will give Atlantis that they have a better reason to remain hidden, the world barely accepts the enhanced, imagine a nation full of people that live underwater, god will that be a mess." </p>
<p>"I imagine you know what mess will that be, you hide your powers when the Asgardian, the robot and your teammates attacked you." </p>
<p>"I know that Atlantis must be kept secret, so I hid them." </p>
<p>"Does anyone know ?" </p>
<p>"The only people that mom trusted with the information, other than dad, was my butler Jarvis and his wife Ana, all of them are dead, so you don't have to worry about anyone living knowing." </p>
<p>"So not even your friends know." </p>
<p>"No, and I want to keep it that way." </p>
<p>The two just looked at each other. </p>
<p>Tony wouldn't never deny that she was attractive, more than Pepper ever was, him being Atlantean was a reason he agreed that breaking up was for the best, it would cause a lot of problems. </p>
<p>Mera also admits that the man did attract her, not really for the body, but for what she heard from him when she went briefly to the surface to spy on him, he had a great mind and heart, he was a hero for the surface, can he be a hero to Atlantis as well, or better say, can he be a king ?, Maria loved her son, and Vulko truly believes in him. So she can give him a chance. </p>
<p>"I have heard a lot of you Tony, Ironman, saved the world twice." </p>
<p>"And got betrayed by my teammates." </p>
<p>"I haven't heard of that." </p>
<p>"Listen, Mera, let's forget about my life for now, you want me to help you defeat Orm, I did continue to train on the ocean on my own, but I can't defeat Orm." </p>
<p>"Maybe with the secret trident you could, Vulko found the secret location of it." </p>
<p>"I would say that is just a legend, but I fought along side the god of thunder, so I will believe you." </p>
<p>Tony stood there for a bit, he wanted to live in peace, but he can't allow the world to be sinked, Mera had a good point, he can't allow billions to die. </p>
<p>"All right Mera, I'll help you." </p>
<p>Mera nodded at that. "Vulko taught you well, don't back out from a fight." </p>
<p>"Some say that is my biggest problem." </p>
<p>He opened the passenger door of his car for her. </p>
<p>"Get in, I do need to get something from home, then we can leave," </p>
<p>"The Ironman suit ?" Mera asked a she got in the car. </p>
<p>"Along somethings I want to get." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David was looking at his father's knife, when the Atlanteans appeared.</p>
<p>"That submarine was barely functional, but it served its purpose." </p>
<p>"One of your kind, interfere." </p>
<p>Orm stopped at that. </p>
<p>"So, he is alive, his teammate didn't kill him." </p>
<p>"He killed my father !" </p>
<p>"Listen pirate, you tell anyone who and what he is, I will find you, I can't have Atlantis be discovered, specially with the problems Wakanda seems to be in." </p>
<p>"Aren't you gonna do anything ?" </p>
<p>"If he comes, I deal with him, thought I heard your organization hates the heroes that betrayed my brother, then you will be glad that I sent them a gift."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since "The Legend of Anthony Edward Stark" is over, this story will now be updated twice, one in the morning and once in the afternoon. </p>
<p>Also, the Tsunami that Orm sends will not hit where Tony and Mera are, it's coming to another place.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orm’s first attack strikes a place to weak the surface.</p>
<p>The Avengers Compund.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to screw up Steve, well this time is more like hitting him with a tsunami than crushing his delusions, but I’ll take it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve couldn’t believe this.</p>
<p>First they come back and are forced to sign the accords, Steve gets revoked his tittle, he is no longer the leader, and Tony is missing.</p>
<p>He thought that his team would help him resume leadership, that they would make a stand and show Rhodes who they want to lead. But that didn’t happpened, Clint and Scott made it clear that they won’t follow him, Bucky said he won’t help him, and even Wanda was iffy about him leading, she doesn’t like Tony, but even her thought Steve’s lie of his parents was too much.</p>
<p>Steve tried to explain to them why he did it, why he was right to do it, but they didn’t want to hear him, only Nat and Sam listened and agreed with him.</p>
<p>Then it was the fact that Tony was truly missing, at first Steve thought Rhodes might be lying in order to not allow Tony to face them and apologize, another reason why Steve should be in commmand.</p>
<p> But FRIDAY heard him telling Sam his theory, and crushed it, she showed him the labs, the cámaras in the Tower, everywhere Tony could hide, he wasn’t there.</p>
<p>He was gone.</p>
<p>Bucky felt extremely guilty for that, but Steve didn’t hurt Tony, why was everyone blaming him ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodes, Danvers, Starnge, and Vision were extremely cold with them, with him specially.</p>
<p>Spider-Man refuses to even see him, when Steve asked to know who he was, Rhodes told him to mind his own buissness, as Spider-Man has the right to choose who to reveal his identity.</p>
<p>But why not tell a hero like Steve ?</p>
<p>The protesters stayed until 7PM, Steve can’t understand that either, he was trying to protect them.</p>
<p>Steve sighted as he made his way to his room, at least they still had the compund, although they have to pay for everything now, Steve really needs to talk to Tony when they find him.</p>
<p>As he made his way to his room, he noticed Spider-Man, time to Satan fixing.</p>
<p>“Spider-Man Wait.”</p>
<p> But he didn’t, he ignored Steve and kept going.</p>
<p>“Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>As Steve went to grab his shoulder, FRIDAY made a gun appear.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch anyone that doesn’t want to be touched Mr. Rogers, or there will be consequences.”</p>
<p>Steve sighted and went away, maybe Nat had founded a clue to where Tony might be, he needs the genius at his side so that things can return to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter watched the window after Rogers left.</p>
<p>He took the mask, he had tears on his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am sorry Mr. Stark, I should have done more, I shouldn’t have allowed them to come back.”</p>
<p>Then suddenly, his tingle warned him, something was coming, something big.</p>
<p>Peter saw all the birds fly away, and then he saw it.</p>
<p>A tsunami, the biggest one Peter had ever seen, going over some land like it was nothing,  carrying bunkers like toys.</p>
<p>Peter didn’t have time to analyze the science of it.</p>
<p>He began running, but the tsunami was heading straight towards him, he couldn’t out run it.</p>
<p>He quickly put on his mask.</p>
<p>“KAREN activate oxygen....” Peter told his IA, just before the wave got him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carol was returning from grocery shopping.</p>
<p>As she drove to the compound entrance, she heard the birds.</p>
<p>“What the hell ?”</p>
<p>She noticed the wave.  </p>
<p>She wasn’t wearing her suit, just a red hoodie and jeans, nothing that would protect her.</p>
<p>She quickly turned the car around and tried to drive away, but it was to late.</p>
<p>Her car got flipped by the wave, and then it was underwater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Colonel, you have to get out !”</p>
<p>“What is it FRIDAY ?”</p>
<p>“A tsunami is about to hit the compound, the wave is bigger than the building.”</p>
<p>“WHAT ?”</p>
<p>Stephen quickly made a portal. “Hop In.”</p>
<p>They got away just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scott was sleeping when he felt wet.</p>
<p>“What the hell.”</p>
<p>He was underwater soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Wanda were on the TV room when they heard grumbeling.</p>
<p>“What is that ?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know Wanda.”</p>
<p>As Sam opened the door, water came in, getting them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clint and Bucky were running, they saw the wave and knew they had to get out.</p>
<p>“The window !”</p>
<p>They jumped threw the window, just before the water could hit them, Vision came in and carried them away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found anything Nat ?”</p>
<p>“No, is like Tony disappeared from the Earth.”</p>
<p>Steve sighted, how could this happen, could this get any worse ?</p>
<p>He got his answer when him and Natasha were crushed by a wave, as the tsunami completely took the compound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Vision flew threw the wave, and dove on the under water destroyed compound.</p>
<p>He had found Mr. Lang, Mr. Wilson, and Ms. Maximoff , but he had to find Peter.</p>
<p>FIRDAY told him that Peter activated his oxygen just before the water got him.</p>
<p>“Peter !” Vision called. </p>
<p>“VISION, ON YOUR LEFT.”</p>
<p>Vision managed to avoid the wreckage thanks to FRIDAY, and the he saw him.</p>
<p>Peter was floating there, his foot trapped under the wreckage, luckily he still had his mask.</p>
<p>Vision quickly took him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey looked at the destroyed compound.</p>
<p>The wave finally ended,  but it got everything.</p>
<p>“Everyone here ?”</p>
<p>“Only Carol, Rogers, and Romanov are missing.”</p>
<p>That got solved quickly, as a soaking Carol flew to them with an unconscious Rogers and Romanov.</p>
<p>“This was my favorite hoodie.” Was all she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t believe this. After everything this had to happen, the Compound, their home, was gone.</p>
<p>“I never seen anything like this, not only the size but, it seemed like the wave was coming directly at us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think this was a natural cause Colonel, I think that this was somehow, deliberatly.”</p>
<p>Steve heard what Strange said, so this was an attack!</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just us that it hit.” Danvers said.</p>
<p>They all looked, New York was stroked by the wave two, there where damages all around, some buildings had collapsed, though none of tha mayor ones, ships where all around the city, people where surely dead.</p>
<p>Steve gripped his fist, someone was trying to start a war.</p>
<p>Well, Steve wasn’t going to give up, if they wanted a fight, he will give them one.</p>
<p>He had no idea that the attackers where much powerfull than him, or that their only hope was two people in another state, unaware of what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahg Steve, your stupid,every time someone tries to win a war before it starts phrase makes me want to throw up, you go into this, your getting kill..... </p>
<p>On second thought, go ahead.</p>
<p>Also I forgot to add it in the tags, Wanda is getting redeemed in this story, it will take time, but she will get there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the Avengers are clueless on what to do. Tony and Mera go to Atlantis to find Vulko, so they can get the map for the trident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to say, I am getting into this Tony/Mera ship, I might add a one shot of them in "Stupidity is not an excuse." of course, that will contain some (a lot) of Steve being bashed and getting what he deserves. Who knows, maybe Mera can drown him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Mera where standing on the edge of a clift. </p>
<p>"What is it ?" </p>
<p>"This is where Vulko gave me my first swimming lesson." </p>
<p>Tony still remembers that day, when he learned what truly meant to be atlantean. He remembers swimming threw the depths, seeing the jellyfish glow, jumping with the dolphins, and watching the mantas with Vulko, it was a good memory. </p>
<p>"Tony, we need to go now." </p>
<p>"Right, let's jump." </p>
<p>So the two jumped from the clift, and swam to where Mera's ship was, which was not in a good place to say the least. </p>
<p>"I hid my ship in here." </p>
<p>"Ehh, I am not getting on that ship." </p>
<p>"Well to get to where we are going, your gonna have to." </p>
<p>"Please, have you smelled it." </p>
<p>"Better than you." </p>
<p>Tony smelled his arm pit, and realized she was right. </p>
<p>"Fine." </p>
<p>So the two made their way threw the ocean, going deeper as the time passed. </p>
<p>A place free from Rogers, he wondered why he didn't just stayed underwater. </p>
<p>"Hey, we're here." </p>
<p>Tony looked at the bridge. </p>
<p>"What's the point of a bridge underwater ?" </p>
<p>"The gateway bridge it's the only entrance, security control, hydro cannons, everything to make sure people don't try to sneak in." </p>
<p>"Many people try to sneak in ?" </p>
<p>"Yep." </p>
<p>With that the two went into the bridge, and into Atlantis. </p>
<p>Tony saw his mother's home for the first time.</p>
<p>"Welcome Home." </p>
<p>It was amazing, he didn't know what Wakanda looked like, but he knew Atlantis was more beautiful. </p>
<p>"We are going to the depths, the highborns never come here." </p>
<p>With that the two swam out of the ship, into am abandoned pirate ship, with an air pocket inside.</p>
<p>"Only nobles can breath air and water." </p>
<p>"Plus, it keeps the fish away, they do get messy." </p>
<p>It was Vulko. </p>
<p>"Vulko. you finally got what you wanted." </p>
<p>Tony putted a hand on his mentor's shoulder, he was glad to see him.</p>
<p>"Tony, after all the scares you have given me, it's good to see you, I wish it was under better circumstances." </p>
<p>"Something happened ?" </p>
<p>"Orm attacked your former team's headquarters, it was completely destroyed." </p>
<p>Tony was in shock, he didn't care if Rogers and his team survived, but Rhodey, Vision, and Peter better be ok.</p>
<p>"What provoked." Mera asked.</p>
<p>"Orm and your father where attacked by the surface." </p>
<p>"The surface ?, I don't think so, they still believe Atlantis is a myth." </p>
<p>"I was there, a surface warship attacked us, ran by the organization you call, Hydra." </p>
<p>Well that makes sense. </p>
<p>"Now Orm has the alliance of your father Mera, and will either invite, or force the other two kingdoms to unite, Tony, you must dethrone him, now !" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I did continue my training Vulko, but come on, Orm has fought all his life underwater, I stand no chance." </p>
<p>"You don't understand, if he gets the other two kingdoms to join him, it will be to late, that attack to the people that betrayed you, it's just the beginning." </p>
<p>"So let's say I beat him, no one will listen to me, I lived on the surface." </p>
<p>"Actually, the legend of Ironman has reached to some people here on Atlantis, that might help you, even Orm respects you, but to be absolutely sure, you need to go and find the trident." </p>
<p>"Huh, you sure it's real ?" </p>
<p>"It is, legends say King Atlan used it to control the ocean, to builded by the best forgers of the world, King Atman used it to make us highly advance, he used it to defeat the Wakandians on our war, but we became to hungry for power. King Atlan used the trident to try to create a infinite energy source, using an orange sphere that he found, one with great power, but it backfired, the power made Atlantis sink. But our fall to the ocean made us get even more advance, we got the ability to breath under water, some evolved, some regressed, they became savages. And the King remained the rest of his days in self imposed exile, neither him or the trident were seen again." </p>
<p>Vulko then took a map.</p>
<p>"This is the first part of the map, you two need to go and follow it, to find the second one, go now." </p>
<p>But before they could leave, they were ambushed by Orm's comandos, and while Mera and Vulko could escape, the former did it hesitantly, Tony was captured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Tony and Mera's journey does follow the movie, however there are some changes, the ring of fire fight will be a bit different for example.</p>
<p>They won't meet the Avengers until much later on the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ring of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony tries to fight Orm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some difference on this, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up, in chains in front on a throne.</p>
<p>The room was alone except for...</p>
<p>"Welcome home, brother." </p>
<p>Orm. </p>
<p>"I have to say, for a moment I was worried you were dead, that Captain from the surface must be a jerk and asshole." </p>
<p>Well, he was right about that. </p>
<p>Tony looked around. </p>
<p>"No guards, why have no one here." </p>
<p>"I wanted to meet you alone." </p>
<p>Orm came close to him.</p>
<p>"In my childhood, I wanted to kill you when I saw you, but now, I have to admit, I feel conflicted." </p>
<p>"Yeah, your not the only one, little brother." </p>
<p>"So, I guess you heard about the attack on your team's headquarters, are you here for revenge ?" </p>
<p>"Actually, I don't care about half of them, so no, I am not here for revenge, I can give you a list of the wants I would care less if you kill them." </p>
<p>"I.....do want that list actually." </p>
<p>Both had a brief, but tense laugh. </p>
<p>"So, why are you here." </p>
<p>"To stop you from killing billions of people, I might not care for the heroes, but the people are a different thing." </p>
<p>"All right, I'll give you a deal, if you follow your end, I will stop the war, if not, you die." </p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p>Orm smiled. </p>
<p>"The deal is....defeat me on the Ring Of Fire, so too follow the deal, you have to defeat me, if I win, you don't follow the deal and, well, you know what happens." </p>
<p>"Wait, the ring of wha......." The Guards took Tony away before he could ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How could you let Orm trick you."  Vulko asked. </p>
<p>"He tricked me, he offered a deal to stop the war, so I took it, never imagined it was gone be....this." </p>
<p>"He wanted to meet you alone for a reason, he knows that you are smart, if we were there, you would have caught that something was on." </p>
<p>"Yep, well I just have to wing it." </p>
<p>"You said it yourself, Orm is a very dangerous opponent, specially underwater." </p>
<p>"You taught me how to fight Cobra Kai, let me put those lessons to use." </p>
<p>"Let's see how much you remember." </p>
<p>Vulko gave Tony a brief test, that reminded Tony the day he learned what happened to his mother, that she was executed. </p>
<p>He then remembers Siberia, he knew that Barnes didn't kill his mother, but he learned that it was him (Hydra, he can think rationally now), that made his mother so weak that she couldn't escape Orvax. </p>
<p>Of course, his anger that day was mostly at Rogers' lies. </p>
<p>"I remember, everything." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is for you." Orm gave Mera a bracelet. </p>
<p>"Tell me. do you think your mother would like her sons killing each other." </p>
<p>"I know your doubts Mera, I don't want this war." </p>
<p>"Oh please, I know you since we where kids, your mother taught us better, and your brother is a hero." </p>
<p>"My mother told us lies and betrayals, and I won't deny Tony's achievements, that suit, it's impressive, and he fought and defeated an Asgardian, I won't take that away from him, but if I had to take him out for the good of Atlantis, I will." </p>
<p>"All right, so, ready for getting you ass kicked ?" </p>
<p>"Vulko, take Mera away." </p>
<p>Vulko took Mera from the ring, she sensed Tony a look of good luck. </p>
<p>"So, brother, in Atlantis we have a legend, of a monster that lies in wait, to be awoken, and the beast is awakening." </p>
<p>Tony stood closer to Orm.</p>
<p>"You know, there was a time, that I wanted to meet you more than anything, to get to know my little brother, to tell him that we were at this together, that's until I realize what a ass you are." </p>
<p>"You took our mother from us, and I have hated you ever sense, but I don't want to kill you Tony, your actions as Ironman, they prove what a true warrior you are, so listen, I am giving you, one chance, go home, the place you choose will be spared. War is coming to the surface." </p>
<p>"You know I can't let you do that." </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>Then a hatch opened in the ceiling, people cheered from the top.</p>
<p>"What's that ?" </p>
<p>"The ring of fire." </p>
<p>With that Orm swam up. </p>
<p>"Shit." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never dreamed of seeing my father bow to someone." </p>
<p>"The surface attacked first." </p>
<p>"Don't you think the timing of this was a bit off, also, it was Hydra, even we know what they do." </p>
<p>That moment, Mera realized her father wanted this war too. </p>
<p>"Shit." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have our mother's trident, powerful, but flawed, like her, I wield my father's, and it has never know defeat." </p>
<p>With that Orm attacked Tony.</p>
<p>Tony tried to defend himself, but Orm was able to break all of his defenses.</p>
<p>Orm grabbed Tony, and made a move to throw him to the lava pit. </p>
<p>"I promised Maria I would protect him, this is not a fight, it's an execution." </p>
<p>That made Mera snap, she can't let Maria's son die.</p>
<p>She quickly swam away, to help him, no matter is she branded as traitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony managed to recover, he even landed a few good hits. </p>
<p>But Orm was kicking his but. </p>
<p>The two fought outside the ring.</p>
<p>Orm brought Tony to his knees. </p>
<p>Orm then striked Tony, he used the trident to shield himself, and it worked until.....</p>
<p>His trident shattered.</p>
<p>Tony lost the last thing he had from his mother. </p>
<p>"I am the true king!" </p>
<p>But Tony was feeling rage, the last thing of his mother, the last memory he had of her. </p>
<p>So Tony put on the suit, and blasted Orm away. </p>
<p>After the shock, the crowd cheered, a good fight, looks like the halfbreed is not that bad. </p>
<p>"Yes, let's go brother, show me the power of Ironman." </p>
<p>So the two resumed fighting, this time it was a bit even. </p>
<p>However, the suit wasn't built to fight this much on underwater. </p>
<p>So Orm managed to strike the arc reactor, leaving the suit powerless. </p>
<p>However. before Orm could strike, he was blown away by an air bubble. </p>
<p>Mera came quickly on her ship.</p>
<p>"Are you waiting for an invitation, get in !" </p>
<p>So Tony took the suit away, got on the ship, and the two made their escape.</p>
<p>"Why leave the suit behind." </p>
<p>"Orm stroke the power source, it's useless, I have another." </p>
<p>"Then why didn't you use them ?" </p>
<p>"They are not design to fight underwater, I always thought I could defend myself on here." </p>
<p>"Yeah, you have to fix that." </p>
<p>The two tried to escape, but Orm and his commandos caught up to them, they shot Mera's ship and they were sent down to the lava, spiraling.</p>
<p>"We are not dead yet, but they may think we are." </p>
<p>So before they could touch the lava, they left the ship and swam away. </p>
<p>Tony saw a group of whales pass by. </p>
<p>"Hold this." He started communicating with the whale, it then opened it's mouth.</p>
<p>"What are you doing ?" </p>
<p>"Listen, it worked for Pinocchio, now get in." </p>
<p>"Great, now we're being eaten."  Mera said as the whale closed it's mouth. </p>
<p>Orm came in, and he only saw the ship, no sign of Mera or his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you do this anyway ?" </p>
<p>"I don't know, sometimes I talk to them, some times is other wise." </p>
<p>"Can you do this with all animals ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, but is easer with whales and dolphins." </p>
<p>The whale then made a sound. </p>
<p>"Uff, the coast is clear, so, where do we go now." </p>
<p>Mera took out the map, "To the ocean of sand your people call, the Sahara." </p>
<p>"Great."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are returning to Rhodey and the others on next chapter, unfortunately that includes Steve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Are they Real ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers try to find the responsables for the Tsunamis, when returned Thor gives them a crazy idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So while Tony is chilling inside a whale, let's see what's going on the surface.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a mess. </p>
<p>Many of the cities in the world were also hit by tsunamis. </p>
<p>There had been no earthquakes that could cause them, and the size of the waves was just, unreal. </p>
<p>The compound was destroyed. </p>
<p>Rhodey and Vision moved back in the tower, since May was working for Pepper, Peter moved there as well. </p>
<p>Carol and Stephen had their own homes. Carol lives in Louisiana, far away from the sea. And Stephen's home in New York was protected by a spell, he was relived that his girlfriend Christine was living there, she was safe. </p>
<p>Barton was allowed to return to his family. Laura made it clear that the invitation was only for him, something Barton had no problem with. </p>
<p>Lang was allowed back to, but for more tragic reasons. </p>
<p>San Francisco was also hit by a tsunami, and among the casualties was Hank Pym, Lang's old partner, Hope Van Dyne, called him to help her protect all of Pym's research.</p>
<p>She probably also wanted a friend to grieve.</p>
<p>Rhodey will give both Barton and Lang that they were genuinely sorry for what they did, Rogers lied to them and used them. That doesn't mean Rhodey was ready to bee all good with them, but at least they realized that they were wrong. </p>
<p>Stephen actually offered Maximoff a room in the Sanctuary. He wanted to study her powers, and also they had no idea how the people would react to her being free on the streets. Stephen made it clear that the invitation was for Wanda only, something she was surprisingly  fine with. </p>
<p>Rogers and the others though......</p>
<p>Rogers demanded that Pepper let them live in the tower again. He said that it was Avengers Tower and that they had a right to live in there. </p>
<p>Pepper of course, shut him up.</p>
<p>She told him that this was Stark Tower, and that since it was Rogers that made Tony disappear, he wasn't allowed in any of Tony's properties. </p>
<p>Barnes, hearing that, made Rogers stop whining. </p>
<p>The UN council made them stay on a motel that they where willing to pay for the meantime.</p>
<p>Rogers wasn't happy, he believed he should get the treatment of a king because he was a hero.</p>
<p>Now, they were all in a meeting, trying to find if the tsunamis were truly a natural incident, or a direct attack. Then something he didn't expect happened. </p>
<p>Thor and Bruce returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce excepted many things when he returned to Earth. </p>
<p>Cities being destroyed by unnatural tsunamis was not one of them. </p>
<p>He looked at the pictures, those waves where abnormally huge, and there was no seismic activity to make them, what the hell?</p>
<p>Thor was also looking at the waves, but he seemed to have an idea. </p>
<p>"Bruce. welcome back." </p>
<p>Rhodey greeted him. </p>
<p>"Rhodey, it's good to be back." </p>
<p>"Seems like you had quite the adventure." </p>
<p>"Yeah, spent all this time as the Hulk trapped in a crazy gladiator planet." </p>
<p>"Wow, you have to tell me that story." </p>
<p>Steve then approached them. </p>
<p>"Bruce, Thor, it's good to see you." </p>
<p>"Hello Steve." </p>
<p>He looked at the Avengers, there were many new faces, but one was missing. </p>
<p>"Where is Tony ?" </p>
<p>Steve answered first. </p>
<p>"I am afraid Tony's betrayed us." </p>
<p>"WHAT ?" </p>
<p>Vision then came in. </p>
<p>"Before Mr. Rogers can lie again, no, Tony didn't betrayed us. In fact, it was the opposite Dr. Banner, Mr. Rogers betrayed him." </p>
<p>So Vision told them all about the Civil War, bringing footage when Steve tired to argue. </p>
<p>Bruce was furious, he could feel the Hulk's rage. </p>
<p>So, with green arms, he slammed Steve into the wall. </p>
<p>"How could you Steve ?, he was our friend and you betrayed him, and then you have the grace to lie to us, so that you can make yourself look better. Let me tell you, the Accords are the right thing, you need them to control your delusions, and you made Tony go missing, stop denying that. I swear I should let the Hulk smash you." </p>
<p>"Bruce stop" </p>
<p>It was Valkyrie. </p>
<p>"Val he..." </p>
<p>"Is a idiot and betrayed your friend, he deserves everything you said, but justice will catch him soon enough, don't waste your anger on a fool like him." </p>
<p>With that Bruce dropped Steve, he turned to look at the waves again.</p>
<p>Before Steve could speak, Thor beat him. </p>
<p>"I am equally as angered and disgusted by your actions Rogers, I know the pain of loosing your parents, how dare you lie to friend Tony about that, and then beat him up." </p>
<p>"I was protecting...." </p>
<p>"No, those where offense moves. If anything friend Tony was the one holding back." </p>
<p>Thor walked up to him. </p>
<p>"If friend Tony is found dead, you won't escape my wrath." </p>
<p>With that Thor turned to the pictures of the waves. </p>
<p>"I might have an idea on what is causing this waves." </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him </p>
<p>"Really, what ?" </p>
<p>"Atlanteans." </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him.</p>
<p>"Thor, are you saying Atlantis is real ?" Bruce asked. </p>
<p>"They are my friend, they helped Asgard defeat the Dark Elves a long time ago, my father had a great respect for them." </p>
<p>Considering everything that had happened the last years, Atlantis being real doesn't seem that crazy.</p>
<p>"I see no other explanation, you humans weren't the nicest to them, it might have been a long time ago, but from what it looks like, they want revenge." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe this.</p>
<p>Thor and Bruce, along their friend, singed the accords.</p>
<p>When he tried to stop them, they told him to shut up.</p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe they didn't side with him, the correct side.</p>
<p>Thor and Bruce also said that they won't be on a team with Steve, Thor talked about starting their own team. </p>
<p>They left to Norway before Steve could try to explain to them. </p>
<p>He can't believe Pepper didn't allow them on the tower, that is their home. Maybe Tony should take her power away, he will talk to him when they find him. </p>
<p>He tried to get his team to stick together, but Clint and Scott ignored him, and Wanda wanted to meet more magic people.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe this was the way things were going. </p>
<p>Atlantis being real was a shock to him, but to gave him hope. </p>
<p>They wanted to start a war, and Steve will fight them and defeat them. </p>
<p>Then the world will see that he was a true hero, and everything will return to the way it was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thor and Bruce won't come back for sometime, I need Tony and Mera to advance in their journey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Preparing for War.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As more Waves continue to strike, the Avengers need to prepare for the attack, so they ask help from Atlantis' greatest enemy, Wakanda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More time with the heroes, as well as more delusions. </p>
<p>Except for Wanda, who's starting to realize the truth about Steve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finding out the truth of Atlantis, the Avengers had to get moving.</p>
<p>Tony always said that an invasion was coming, Rhodey bet he didn't expect for it to come from underwater.</p>
<p>"Tony, where are you ?, give me a sign." </p>
<p>"Rhodey, we need to go to debrief" </p>
<p>"I'm coming Carol." </p>
<p>Rhodey then stood up. </p>
<p>Thor and Bruce couldn't help for now, they had the Asgardian refugees to deal with, the Norwegian government choose to help the, </p>
<p>So Rhodey was still stuck with his same team before the compound's destruction.</p>
<p>The only change was the addition of Hope Van Dyne, she wanted revenge for her father. </p>
<p>Still, one member won't help against Atlantis, who, Thor said, are as strong as Asgardian. </p>
<p>"The nobles are specially deadly, they can breath both air and water, so that advantage is lost, also, some of them do have extra abilities, communicating with the sea creatures, hydrokenisis, not to mention that legends say they have a monster on their command." </p>
<p>Great, so they where naturally enhanced, and the nobles were even beyond that, and they have a monster to top things.</p>
<p>So today, the Avengers will hold a meeting with the UN, to see what the hell they do now. </p>
<p>The only ones missing where Stephen and Maximoff, as the former was helping the latter with her powers, to help her have more control for the battle.</p>
<p>At first Maximoff was resistant, saying that she had perfect control, but she changed her tune when she saw what Stephen could do, so she agreed to stay with him.</p>
<p>Rogers of course argued about that, saying that Stephen was abusing Wanda, that she was a  kid and needed to be at his side. </p>
<p>Rhodey did see some realization on Wanda's eyes when Rogers spread his bullshit, to be honest, she was the last person Rhodey thought would realize.</p>
<p>Barton, Lang, and now even Maximoff were distancing themselves from Rogers, but the man kept thinking that it was all gonna return to the way it was.</p>
<p>Rhodey was scared of what he could do to make that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, 6 hours ago the last of this mega tsunami hitted the coast of Rio, making it the 13th city to be attacked, we need to decide what to attack." The lead council man said. </p>
<p>"We fight." Rogers said. </p>
<p>"No you fool, we need to try to talk to them, see what they want." Hope said.</p>
<p>"Every time someone tries to stop a war before it's starts, inocent people die." </p>
<p>Most of the room looked at him like he was crazy, he probably is. </p>
<p>"That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard." Hope told him. </p>
<p>"Still, they already attacked, it's not like the war hasn't started." Carol said. </p>
<p>"Actually, Thor told me to take this tsunamis as warnings, if the atlanteans really wanted to attack, we could expect something much worse." </p>
<p>That made the room go quiet. </p>
<p>"So, those tsunamis, the deaths that they have caused, it's just a warning to them ?" </p>
<p>"I am afraid so." </p>
<p>The situation was real. People that they thought were just a fantasy, where now declaring war at them, and they deadly serious about it. </p>
<p>"That's why we need to fight them, we need to attack them." Rogers tried to get people to his side. </p>
<p>"It's not that easy Rogers, it's not like they are Hydra, they are not normal humans. From what Thor told me, the normal soldiers are as strong as a super soldier, their only disadvantage is that, opposite to us, they can't breath air. But then come the nobles, their leaders. They don't have that weakness, they are much stronger than the soldiers, add that the fact that some of them have extra abilities. This are not opponents we can just charge at Rogers." </p>
<p>Rogers looked down, probably thinking that he can defeat them with his strength.</p>
<p>"Maybe we can help." </p>
<p>It was princess Shuri, the representative of Wakanda.</p>
<p>Wakanda was having problems reentering the world, so she was probably trying to get some good reputation for her country.</p>
<p>"If the Atlanteans surpass us in strength, maybe we can beet them by having better technology." </p>
<p>That might be a good idea. </p>
<p>"That might work Princess Shuri, specially with Mr. Stark still missing." the council glared at Rogers at that, "we do need to outfit the Avengers for the battle." </p>
<p>"Colonel, is there any sign of Mr. Stark ?" </p>
<p>"No, no reports, no witnesses, nothing." </p>
<p>So it was decided that the Avengers would go to Wakanda to get technology to fight the Atlanteans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda had done some reflexion this past days. </p>
<p>When she returned from Sokovia, she hated Stark with passion, for what he did to her parents. </p>
<p>The Vision told her the truth. </p>
<p>It was so clear that the man wasn't responsible, no matter her hate. </p>
<p>He also took the fall for Ultron, that made he hate get less. </p>
<p>She got angry again when she thought he betrayed Steve, the man that was the greatest hero. </p>
<p>Then she saw the video of Siberia, how Steve lied about his parents, and then beated him to the ground. </p>
<p>She agreed with Thor, she knew the pain Stark must have felt, Steve had no right to keep that from him. </p>
<p>She then started seeing instead of believing, and the way Steve was behaving, how Natasha and Sam saw every word he said as the word of a god, it was concerning. </p>
<p>So she decided to separate herself from him, to see the world on another perspective. </p>
<p>So she stood by Dr. Strange, he seemed smart, and understands the magic world.</p>
<p>Hearing Steve call her a kid, it was a bit disgusting actually. </p>
<p>Then was what she was seeing. </p>
<p>"Get that shield back !" Spiderman screamed. </p>
<p>"It's my shield." </p>
<p>"That belongs to Mr. Stark, you moron, the man you made disappear, you don't deserve it." </p>
<p>"Spider man, stand down." Rhodes said.</p>
<p>"He doesn't deserve that shield !" </p>
<p>"No he doesn't, and if there was no Atlantis I would help you take that shield from him, but the true is, we need everything we can use against this enemy, I hate it, but there is no choice." </p>
<p>Spiderman grumbled and left. </p>
<p>"Thanks Rho....</p>
<p>"Don't thank me Rogers, as soon as this is over, you are giving that shield back." </p>
<p>Rhodes left after that. </p>
<p>Steve had a look on his face, that said he wasn't giving it  back. </p>
<p>He went to her side.</p>
<p>Has he always been so....delusional ? </p>
<p>"Wanda, can you believe this, I have to fix so much..." </p>
<p>"Don't talk to me." </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"I agree with Spiderman, you don't deserve that shield, not with Stark missing, it's disgusting how you think it's yours. Give it back after the fight Steve please. And also, stop calling me a kid, I am 26, I am an adult." </p>
<p>Wanda left a speechless Steve and sat besides Dr. Strange as the jet took off. He had a proud look on his face.</p>
<p>She really has to make up for following him, she has to make up for a lot of things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony and Mera return on the next chapter. </p>
<p>I wanted to do something different with Wanda, almost everyone "rightfully so" makes her a pysco in the anti Steve stories. So I decided to make a more rational, and likable Wanda, one that truly regrets her mistakes. </p>
<p>Also, you might have noticed I have just said monster, not the Karathen, I am actually using another monster, one that I personally love....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sahara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera reach the Sahara.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More time with Tony and Mera, my break from the delusion of Steve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Tony and her got out of the water, she wanted to jump right in, it was too hot on here. </p>
<p>Tony got them some surface clothes. </p>
<p>"You need to blend in in case we need to go to an civilian area, and I specially need for people to not recognize me, so I need clothes that people don't think of Tony Stark.</p>
<p>That made sense. </p>
<p>Lucky for them, not only did a pilot agreed to give them a lift, but he agreed to not tell anyone that he took them. </p>
<p>"Never been payed on pirate treasure." </p>
<p>"Thanks for the ride mate." </p>
<p>Tony sifted just across her. </p>
<p>She could barely see the window, she had never been above ground, her stomach hurt.</p>
<p>"You Ok ?" </p>
<p>"I have never been so high up, or so far from home." </p>
<p>"At least you have a home." </p>
<p>"Not anymore, I betrayed everything when I saved you from the coliseum, even my own father won't accept me." </p>
<p>"But your royalty." </p>
<p>"So was your mother." </p>
<p>That shut down any argument. </p>
<p>"And what about you, don't you have a home in the surface ?" </p>
<p>"Not anymore, ever since I chose to disappear after Siberia, I know I can't return, nor I want to." </p>
<p>"Hhm, so we are basically the same, two Atlantean nobles without home, trying to save our people."</p>
<p>"Seems like my mother isn't our only connection anymore, good to have a friend, specially one that there is no need to hide what I am." </p>
<p>"If you trusted your friends, why not tell them ?" </p>
<p>"It was mom's last wish, told me to hide it the night she left, and never returned."</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>"So, what was the deal with your ex team, why did most of them go rogue ?" </p>
<p>"There were this documents called the Accords, made to make sure we didn't go overboard in our fights, not entering a country without permission, you know, give us some control." </p>
<p>"That seems like a good idea." </p>
<p>"I thought so to, but our great leader, Steve Rogers, couldn't handle being told no, so he reveled, and brought the rest of the crew with him." </p>
<p>"And what, they attacked civilians because of their rebelión." </p>
<p>"Not exactly, Rogers' old friend Barnes appeared, he.... was brainwashed by Hydra to commit many crimes so people wanted to bring him in, Roger couldn't have that, so he attacked every one that came in his way, including me." </p>
<p>"And what made you snap on Siberia, that made you decide that you were done with the asshole ?" </p>
<p>Tony looked down at that, she might have over stepped. </p>
<p>"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." </p>
<p>"Nah, it's ok, in the bunker I found that, Rogers' friend was the killer of my father, as well as the one that made my mother so weak that Orvax found her. I was aware that Barnes was brainwashed, but Rogers, he knew, for 2 years he hid that from me. So after he beated me down, I decided that enough is enough." </p>
<p>Mera couldn't believe someone was that, disgusting, how could he hide the fate of the parents from their son, and the beat him up because he was mad. </p>
<p>"If it serves for anything, I think you did the right thing, asshole doesn't deserve you." </p>
<p>He smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Thanks Mera." </p>
<p>She smiled back. </p>
<p>"You welcome." </p>
<p>Her bracelet started beeping.</p>
<p>"Were' here." </p>
<p>"Hey is there anything nearby ?" </p>
<p>"Nothing but desert mate." </p>
<p>"Nothing but desert." </p>
<p>"He's wrong." </p>
<p>She opened the door and jumped. </p>
<p>"What, she didn't have a parachute." </p>
<p>"Red heads, gotta love them." </p>
<p>Tony jumped after her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Mera had walked for miles in the desert, nothing. </p>
<p>"Are you sure we are in the right place ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, this is where the deserter kingdom  lived before the ocean dried up, killing them." </p>
<p>"So we need to find dead bodies, nice, let's look for a..." </p>
<p>A sand hole swallowed Tony. </p>
<p>"You founded it, great." </p>
<p>Mera jumped in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at this, this is bad ass, not as much as that slide though." </p>
<p>"That slide was horrible, but you are right, this is great, all the legends, they are true." </p>
<p>"They aren't legends anymore." </p>
<p>Mera looked up, and saw it.</p>
<p>The mold of the trident.</p>
<p>"Vulko was right." </p>
<p>"Look, it looks like you place the map there." </p>
<p>Mera rushed and placed the map and.......nothing. </p>
<p>"Huh." </p>
<p>"Of course nothing, it's being sitting here collecting dust before the Sahara was a dessert." </p>
<p>That's it. </p>
<p>"You're right." </p>
<p>"Huh ?" </p>
<p>She smiled at him. </p>
<p>"We need water to make it work, and you are the closest source." </p>
<p>So Mera grabbed some of his sweat, and placed it on the map. </p>
<p>King Atlan appeared. </p>
<p>"In this Trident, lies the location of the trident, only the one true king, can wield it, and control the seven seas, journey toward this land, find the third peace, and go to the forbidden sea, where the trident waits for the king." </p>
<p>So the map was divided in 3, great. </p>
<p>"We can't let Orm find this." She destroyed the first part. </p>
<p>"WAIT, shouldn't we have written it first." </p>
<p>"I memorized it, didn't you." </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"What did it say." </p>
<p>"Something something trident." </p>
<p>The mechanism move, revealing their next location. </p>
<p>They grabbed hands without noticing, </p>
<p>Both of them blushed at that. </p>
<p>Tony grabbed the second map. </p>
<p>"I know where we need to go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So they are going to Sicily now, so that means Black Manta is coming for them, but he is Hydra in this story, what will that mean ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Old Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as Tony and Mera leave for Sicily, The Avengers arrive in Wakanda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Rhodey, he has no idea he is on the same continent as Tony, maybe he even flew just  below where he was.</p>
<p>Well at least Steve didn’t know he was there.</p>
<p>Warning: delusional Steve Ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was watching the news.</p>
<p>“The world is terrified as Venice becomes the 17th city hit by this mega tsunamis.”</p>
<p>“The wave was HUGE, and it swept everyone on the canal, I was lucky to be in a big building that was more in land, other wise I wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>“Scientist around the world are still trying to understand how this waves are happening.”</p>
<p>“There are no earthquakes in the area, so it’s confusing to us, why this waves are happening, and why are they happening so close to each other.”</p>
<p>“Global panic is making world leader evacuate cities along the coastline, President Elis, Just ordered the evacuation of the entire state of Hawai.”</p>
<p>Steve sighted, he didn’t understand why they didn’t just tell people of Atlantis.</p>
<p>“They won’t belive us, the world is in panic right now, and telling them that a mystical city is real, they won’t react as well.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“If your worried that the world won’t see you “be a hero” don’t worry. We will tell the world what is happening, hopefully after we defeat the Atlanteans.</p>
<p>Steve stopped arguing after that, as long as the world sees him as a hero.</p>
<p>Because he really needs them to see the truth.</p>
<p>“The world once again, turns against the Avengers, more specifically Steve Rogers, as the world knows that Tony Stark would be able to find the cause of this waves, but all efforts to locate him have being frutaile.”</p>
<p>Steve did wonder what would Tony think of Atlantis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really needs to find him, this public hate was getting out of hand, fast.</p>
<p>Tony needs to come up with him, once Steve is given the leader tittle back,off course. And show the world that he is sorry, and that they are a team once more.</p>
<p>Speaking of team, he looked at the team he was fighting with.</p>
<p>He was disappointed that Thor and Bruce didn’t join them, how selfish of them.</p>
<p>Sam and Natasha were the only ones talking to him, that still believed in Steve.</p>
<p>Clint was with Danvers on the pilot seat.</p>
<p>Scott sat at one side speaking with Van Dyne. That woman called him an idiot, he demanded an apology but Scott told him to back off. Knowing if he created a scene Rhodes would use it against him, he did back off.</p>
<p>Speaking of the Colonel, he was talking to Spider-Man and Vision in private. The young hero was so rude to Steve, and he never took of the mask off. Steve needs to know who he is when he takes command.</p>
<p>Bucky was far in a corner, sleeping.</p>
<p>Wanda was the one that hurt the most. Instead of sitting at Steve’s side, supporting him, she was with Strange. The Doctor was teaching her some simple spells while they were on the ride. Steve did try to call Wanda but she ignored him. He remembers how angry she was when he took his shield, maybe Strange is doing something to her, he has to fix that.</p>
<p>“We're here.” Danvers called.</p>
<p>“Familiar scenario, right Rogers.” Rhodes said.</p>
<p>He knew where Steve was ?</p>
<p>“How did you....”</p>
<p>“T’Challa himself told the UN, in order to avoid worst consequences, like people finding his vibarmium.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Steve went out the ramp, he went to greet the king first, he had the most experience with him after all. </p>
<p>And showing him as an ally,  might help the others realize that he should be on command.</p>
<p>“T’Challa, it’s good to see...”</p>
<p>The Dora Milaje pointed their spears at Steve.</p>
<p>“You won’t aproch the king after your betrayal.”</p>
<p>Betrayal ?</p>
<p>He looked at T’Challa, demanding an explanation.</p>
<p>“You told me Mr. Stark was alright Mr. Rogers, then how come is he still missing. I will admit it was also my fault for not checking, but you lied to me, I trusted you and now an inocent man is missing.”</p>
<p>Steve groaned, why was everyone blaming him for that? Tony was fine, he didn’t hurt him, it wasn’t Steve’s fault that he went missing.</p>
<p>Before he could speak Rhodes came to greet the king.</p>
<p>Sam and Nat came close.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Cap, once we defeat this guys, we will find Stark and make him clear your name.” Sam said.</p>
<p>“Things will return to normal Steve, you will see.”</p>
<p>“Thanks guys.”</p>
<p>He heard as Wanda and Strange talked as they passed them.</p>
<p>“Dr. Strange, is there a chance I can join your school after this ?, I don’t think I want to be an Avenger anymore.”</p>
<p>“I think that is a great idea, you’ll fit right in.”</p>
<p>Steve growled, why was everyone leaving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Avengers, come in, I have many things to show you.” Shuri said.</p>
<p>“With my sister’s tech, the Atlanteans won’t know what hit them.”</p>
<p>“Atlanteans, why do you say that name son ?”</p>
<p>It was Queen Ramonda.</p>
<p>“Avengers, this is my mother.”</p>
<p>“T’Challa, Shuri, Don’t tell me we are fighting the Atlanteans again.”</p>
<p>“Again ?”</p>
<p>“Our nations where at war a long time ago, a war that we lost.”</p>
<p>Everyone couldn’t believe it, Wakanda lost ?</p>
<p>“How did we loose ?, our nation is the most advance...”</p>
<p>“We are at the same level Shuri, who knows how advance they are now, but it was their soldiers, and specially their nobles, that made us fall. They are not like a natural enhanced, or like the streinght of the heart shaped herb. That would describe the soldiers, the nobles are somehow above that, not to mention that some have powers. It was the power of King Atlan, that sealed our fate, he could control every sea creature, from fishes, to sharks, to whales. And his control included a sea monster that could decimate Wakanda, if we didn’t surrender.”</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet after that, the Queen proved Thor’s words true.</p>
<p>“Mother, I understand this might be tough opponents, but they are already attacking. By helping the Avengers take them down, we might improve our falling reputation.”</p>
<p>The Queen thought of her son’s words, he was right that they need to make their stand better.</p>
<p>“Fine, help the heroes defeat them, but don’t underestimate them my children. You have no idea what they are capable of.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this story is a bit critical of Wakanda as you can see. I personally have nothing against T’Challa, other than the fact that he left Tony. But it has bugged me a little if Wakanda really has that easy of a time re entering the world. </p>
<p>Next chapter is a bit shorter as we take a look at Orm.</p>
<p>Tony and Mera will take over some of the following chapters after that so we can take a break from Steve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Taking Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orm decides what to do with Tony and Mera, as well as with the Avengers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is short, as it’s essentially the same that happened in Aquaman.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your highness, the tracker puts Princess Mera here, on the deserter kingdom.”</p>
<p>“You said she was dead.” Nerus asked.</p>
<p>“Aperantly not.”</p>
<p>“And is your brother alive as well ?”</p>
<p>“Not for long, Captain Murk, assemble as strike force....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO, Mera is to be brought safe to me.”</p>
<p>“She betrayed the throne.”</p>
<p>“She is the daughter of Xebel, if any harm beholds her, our alliance is over.”</p>
<p>Vulko then came in.</p>
<p> “Your highness, we are entering the waters of the fisherman kingdom, securing the alliance of the other two kingdoms, should be our priority.”</p>
<p>Orm looked at Vulko, he nodded.</p>
<p>“Vulko is right, as always. Arrest Mera, and bring back King Nerus’ daughter, unharmed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orm pulled Murk on the side as they were alone.</p>
<p>“I don’t care for Nerus’ wishes, but I need him, so here is what your going to do. Go find the Hydra pirate, give him the new amour we have, and have HIM be the one to kill Tony and Mera, he gets his revenge, and I get Nerus more against the surface.”</p>
<p>“Yes my King.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>David watched as the Atlanteans came to his island.</p>
<p>It was one of the last Hydra bases in the world, very well hidden. At least for the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murk came in and showed Orm in the holo screen.</p>
<p>“You’re surface weapons failed you, ours won’t.”</p>
<p>David walked to the box, he opened it to see the armor and weapons.</p>
<p>“Revenge is a concept that we understand very well.”</p>
<p>David nodded, he then took the gun, and shoot it.</p>
<p>It destroyed a nearby mountain.</p>
<p>“The crown jewel, converts water into plasma cannons.”</p>
<p>David liked that.</p>
<p>“Listen, the one you seek has fled to the surface, I can’t not touch them, but you can. You will lead my finest commandos, kill him and the woman his with. Succeed and both you and you’re organization will be rewarded.”</p>
<p>“What is it for Hydra ?”</p>
<p>Although to be honest, David really doesn’t care about Hydra right now.</p>
<p>“If you kill them, nor only would I spare Hydra, but I will take care of bringing those heroes down.”</p>
<p>He knew Orm won’t spare Hydra, but seeing the Avengers fall would be nice.</p>
<p>“And What is it for me ?”</p>
<p>Orm smiled.</p>
<p>“Revenge.”</p>
<p>Good, that’s what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So David modified the suit, to make it feet a human more, if Ironman defeated him in his own game, he will defeat him in his own now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Nerus, it is our believe that when the time come to show ourselves to the surface is to educate them, not attack them.”</p>
<p>Orm smiled, stupid fisherman.</p>
<p>“I admire your aspirations, King Riku, the aspirations of a coward.”</p>
<p>“How dare you !”</p>
<p>“Please, your kingdom of philosophers is nothing, so please join me.”</p>
<p>King Riku went to attack him, but Orm took him out fast.</p>
<p>“The king is dead, long live his heir.”</p>
<p>The princess was terrified.</p>
<p>“Princess, gather your troops. We move against the Brine Kingdom right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vulko looked in horror.</p>
<p>“Come on you two, time’s running out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the next 3 chapters are all Tony and Mera chapters. I do want to creathe a bigger bond between them, and for the story and need them to advance on the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bonding Under the Waves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera bond on their way to Sicily.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is just some fluff, making sure this two go into the path to romance. To become the King and Queen Atlantis need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And also the King and Queen that need to kick Steve's ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After finding the second part, Tony just put the suit on, grabbed Mera, and flew out of the cave, to the beach. </p>
<p>Mera did scream when she was in the air. </p>
<p>Tony had to fly low, both for her sake and to not be detected.</p>
<p>He still wants to be left alone. </p>
<p>Even if the red head he carried was slowly growing into him. </p>
<p>He landed just at the side of the ocean. </p>
<p>Mera immediately threw up. </p>
<p>"How, do you fly that fast, without getting dizzy." </p>
<p>"You get used to it." </p>
<p>"Well, warn me next time." </p>
<p>"Sure princess." </p>
<p>They had to change into Atlantean clothes.....well Mera changed to her green scale suit. He just took the shirt off, and used the pants he always uses when diving. </p>
<p>Lucky for them, one of the things Tony brought was a completely water proof bag to store their dry clothes, they need them for Sicily. </p>
<p>Unlike last time. They catch a ride with a orca pod. Tony spoke to them and they agreed to take them close to Sicily. </p>
<p>Mera was happy to ride on the orca's back instead of a whale's mouth. </p>
<p>As they made their way, he initiated a conversation. </p>
<p>"You know, this where the first animals I really spoke with." </p>
<p>"Orcas ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, well the first was a shark in an aquarium, saved me from some bullies. I didn't know that I could speak with them back then. It was when I met an orca pod back in California that I learned what I could do." </p>
<p>"Wow, this have always been my favorite animal." </p>
<p>"Really ?" </p>
<p>"Before my mother died, she took me near the surface to see them, I have always liked to do that." </p>
<p>"How did your mother.. sorry I overstepped." </p>
<p>"It's fine, you told me your secret, I tell you mine, she died in the wars. The relationship between Xebel and Atlantis was completely damaged. She was killed by a stray blast. It was her death that made my father stop all aggression against the main kingdom. Orvax wasn't happy with that, but he agreed. Orm took the peace negotiations a lot better. Although that's probably because he wants his war with the surface." </p>
<p>"Never took my brother as a politic." </p>
<p>"Speak first, one of the few things he still has from Maria." </p>
<p>"How did you met my mother ?" </p>
<p>"My father took me to a peace meeting with Orvax. Orm didn't leave his father side. Maria noticed me being miserable, so with my father's permission, she took me away. My father didn't like Orvax, but he respected Maria. She took me to the place where my mother and I saw the orcas. It was there, were she told me about you." </p>
<p>"Mom always had that effect on people." </p>
<p>"You do to." </p>
<p>"Nah, the others won't tell you that." </p>
<p>"Who, that asshole Rogers, I don't care what the dick thinks." </p>
<p>"I don't either.....but dad did." </p>
<p>"How was your father anyway." </p>
<p>"Cold, cared more for his work than me, always saw me as a failure."</p>
<p>"Weird. Where you raised in Atlantis, you would be praised for your achievements." </p>
<p>"My butler Jarvis, one of the few mom told the truth, felt more like a father than him." </p>
<p>"If he feels like your father, he might was well be your father." </p>
<p>"You know....maybe you're right." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, are all your teammates assholes." </p>
<p>"Most of them, but Rhodey, Vision and Peter are cool. I actually wanted to tell Rhodey the truth, but my loyalty to mom won." </p>
<p>"Only 3 were nice ?" </p>
<p>"Thor and Bruce are cool to, but they disappeared before the Civil War." </p>
<p>"Hm." </p>
<p>"By the way, how do you know of Ironman ?" </p>
<p>"Vulko and I came to the costal cities to check on you. You should have seen his face when you were kipnabed,  he almost had a heart attack. We wanted to look for you, but you were to far in land for us to reach. We then saw you become Ironman and all of your adventures. Rumors of the few that ventured into the surface reached the capital and Orm, he gained respect for you." </p>
<p>"He still wants me dead." </p>
<p>"Honestly, I think he prefers not to kill you, his pride and desire for war gets in his way. And I know you don't want to kill him." </p>
<p>"He is my brother, no matter what an ass he is." </p>
<p>"He is an ass." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, any boyfriends down there." </p>
<p>"The only kind of relationship I had was with Orm, didn't last long though, to weird, we never kissed. What about you ?" </p>
<p>"Had a girlfriend for 4 years, broke up just before the Civil War, the Atlantean and Ironman thing was getting too weird." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So he thinks that preventing a war, is worst than fighting one ?" </p>
<p>"Rogers is obsesed with being a hero. That's why he rejected the accords, because they told him when to act." </p>
<p>"You know, if I ever meet this Rogers. I will drown him." </p>
<p>"Please do." </p>
<p>The orca Tony was riding made a noice. </p>
<p>"Hey, where here." </p>
<p>"Is it as hot in there ?" </p>
<p>"No, is still hot, but not as much, also there is people there, allow me to show you the good side of the surface." </p>
<p>"Very well Tony, impress me." </p>
<p>As they left the orcas, the bond between the two was made much stronger. Even the orcas felt that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Battle of Sicily comes next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Battle of Sicily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Tony and Mera find the final peace, Black Manta comes for them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So before we begin, I’ll like to give you an update on the future marvel projects.</p>
<p>This story’s sequel is done, I am making a trilogy on the Aqua-Tony universe and working on the third right now.</p>
<p>As for the sequels to the Legend of Anthony Edward Stark</p>
<p>The Battle of Wakanda will take me time, as I am having a hard time with that story.</p>
<p>However Maximum Carnage is already half way there and will be released soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mera was very  surprised by Sicily.</p>
<p>She expected it to be a disgusting human city full of greedy people.</p>
<p>But instead, this city was very clean, and the people looked nice.</p>
<p>“Heh, so Thor and Bruce ar back, have to visit them once this is over.” Tony read the newspaper.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Seeing she didn’t know those two. She ignored him in favor of seeing the town.</p>
<p>This fruits where beautiful, and the people where laughing. Everyone they met was extreme kind to them.</p>
<p>A nice man offered her a flower, she looked at the others, saw that they were eating red things.</p>
<p>So she ate this.</p>
<p>She did offer some to Tony, who did hesitate before eating some as well.</p>
<p>She saw a kid on a fountain and went to look at it.</p>
<p>She didn’t notice Tony choking from the rose.</p>
<p>The girl was holding a coin in the fountain. Tony told her that people do that to get their wish made true.</p>
<p>She decided to make the girl happy. So she used her powers to make some water  dolphins jump around for her.</p>
<p>The girl was amazed.</p>
<p>“Seems you’re liking this surface people.”</p>
<p>“It would be wrong to judge a place I haven’t known.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Wait here.”</p>
<p>As he left, she looked at him. She didn’t understand why his ex team decided to leave him, he was kind, patient, and was full of good intentions. She was comfortable telling him of her mother. She had only known him for 2 days, but it seems she knew him better than those people. Then again, they seem to be living in a delusion. </p>
<p>If Mera ever meets Steve Rogers, she has a lot to say to him. And maybe she will drown him.</p>
<p>The girl gave her a book, she nodded as thanks.</p>
<p>The book was called.......Wait a minute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we have to go up there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just learned something very interesting.”</p>
<p>She gave him the book.</p>
<p>“Pinocchio, you risked our lives for something you read in a children’s book?”</p>
<p>Tony looked greatly surprised.</p>
<p>“Wait, it’s a book ?, I got it from the movie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, What are we looking for.”</p>
<p>“The message said a king, so we look for a king ?”</p>
<p>King...Wait, all this status where of people in history, so maybe one of them was a king.</p>
<p>So Tony started looking at the status, non of them where Kings except for.</p>
<p>Rhombulus, first king of Rome.</p>
<p>Tony then notice his hand, like he could hold a...</p>
<p>“Give me the bottle where the map was.”</p>
<p>She did, although she didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>Tony placed in ton the statue, and there it was, their final location.</p>
<p>“There it is.”</p>
<p>“What, let me see.”</p>
<p>She went to see and noticed he was right.</p>
<p>“We did it we....”</p>
<p>She slipped and Tony caught her.</p>
<p>Both where standing incredible close to the other.</p>
<p>“Eh, not bad for a surface guy right.”</p>
<p>“Nit bad at all.”</p>
<p>Sadly, their little moment was interrupted by a blast.</p>
<p>Orm’s commandos came, as well as a man in a black suit.</p>
<p>“Ironman, you beated me in my own game, now, let me beat you in your own.”</p>
<p>The guy attacked Tony.</p>
<p>Tony can’t let the people know it’s him, so he had to fight without the suit.</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to know who you are.”</p>
<p>“Maybe this will jog your memory.”</p>
<p>He took out a familiar knife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera tried to help Tony but the commandos stopped her.</p>
<p>“I order you to stand down.”</p>
<p>“Princess Mera, you have been charged with high treason.”</p>
<p>Murk, she always hated him. Too loyal to Orm that he could break the laws for him.</p>
<p>So she wasn’t gonna feel any regret from what she was gonna do.</p>
<p>She quickly took Murk’s sword away. Vulko did trained her a bit too. And started using it to defeat the commandos.</p>
<p>She broke one’s helmet, they where not highborns, so they couldn’t breath air.</p>
<p>However the other 3 began shooting at her, so she had to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the guy from the Sub, Hydra.”</p>
<p>“Yes, But now I have Atlantean still.”</p>
<p>He stabbed Tony.</p>
<p>Luckily Tony was no longer hiding his Atlantean side, so it didn’t kill him, it did hurt though.</p>
<p>“Hydra is dead, I might as well leave them.”</p>
<p>He kicked Tony away.</p>
<p>“Call me, Black Manta.”</p>
<p>With that he shoot Tony with his red lasers, sending him crashing into an old lady’s home.</p>
<p>Tony felt bad for her. He would pay for the damages.</p>
<p>Black Manta came down.</p>
<p>“Now time to end....”</p>
<p>Tony grabbed him and slammed him into the roof.</p>
<p>The old lady looked at him.</p>
<p>“Escusi.”</p>
<p>Black Manta kicked him out of her home.</p>
<p>Good, poor old lady.</p>
<p>“How did you find me.”</p>
<p>“Your lady friend, has people keeping tabs on her, but don’t worry, once I’m done with you, she is next.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera was running threw the roofs, avoiding the blasts.</p>
<p>Two guards where fallowing her. But Murk was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>She didn’t know he was falling her from bellow, destroying people’s homes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony tried to hide, but Black Manta found him and blasted the town’s bell.</p>
<p>It was falling straight to the plaza.</p>
<p>At that moment Tony had to make a choice. He had to reveal himself, he can’t let this people die.</p>
<p>He might as well go live in the ocean after this, he liked it in there.</p>
<p>So Tony activated the suit and blasted the bell away.</p>
<p>Everyone looked at him.</p>
<p>Then someone started clapping, people joined him.</p>
<p>“Ironman is back !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera got distracted seeing the suit, that Murk blasted her into a building.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by the neck.</p>
<p>“Consider yourself lucky, the pirate is the one that must kill you. So that your father truly joins my King. Enjoy living while you can Mera.”</p>
<p>But Mera used his monologue to break his water filter.</p>
<p>Murk was suddenly drowning.</p>
<p>He let go of Mera, he had to find water.</p>
<p>He noticed a white circular thing that had water.</p>
<p>So he quickly went to it.</p>
<p>Mera saw the two remaining commandos aproch her.</p>
<p>She then saw that this bottles held liquids, perfect.</p>
<p>So using her powers, she created giant red spikes, and impeled the commandos with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was now beating Black Manta.</p>
<p>His suit was good, but Ironman was more advanced and has more skill.</p>
<p>Black Manta was struggling to fly, Tony saw his chance.</p>
<p>He quickly charged a repulsor blast, as Black Manta charged his red lasers.</p>
<p>Lucky Tony was able to shoot first, blowing up the laser chargers and the repulsors.</p>
<p>Black Manta went crashing into the ocean.</p>
<p>He didn’t come out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony landed and took off the suit.</p>
<p>His body was fool of cuts and burns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera quickly aproched him.</p>
<p>“Tony !”</p>
<p>“Mera...”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“They are tracking you.” He said as he lost conciousnes.</p>
<p>The bracelet, she quickly destroyed it.</p>
<p>“Tony, stay with me, Tony come on.”</p>
<p>The people watched as Ironman’s friend tried to help him.</p>
<p>The same guy that started clapping yelled.</p>
<p>“Ironman needs our help, come on !”</p>
<p>So the town’s peope, helped Mera treat Tony’s wounds.</p>
<p>Ironman had saved them to many times, it was their turn to help him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Tony had to use the Ironman suit, revealing to the world where he was.</p>
<p>How will the Avengers react ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Bridge Between Land & Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera go to their final location.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final of the three Tony and Mera chapters, to establish their bond more as they reach the trench.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up to the calm movement of the sea, and a beautiful music. </p>
<p>He was in a boat, the suit was besides him. </p>
<p>He quickly made it retreat back to its small form. </p>
<p>He had algae on his wounds. </p>
<p>It looks like they absorbed  all the blood. </p>
<p>He then went to the front of the boat. </p>
<p>He saw Mera playing a flute, it was honestly beautiful. </p>
<p>Tony didn't want to make her stop. </p>
<p>But he had an important question. </p>
<p>"Ehem." </p>
<p>Mera stopped playing and looked at him. </p>
<p>"Did you still a boat ?" </p>
<p>"Aren't the boats on the marine not for public use ?" </p>
<p>"No, those belong to people." </p>
<p>"Huh." </p>
<p>He saw Mera had a thinking look, before it turned michevious. </p>
<p>"Relax, I didn't steal it, someone gave it to us, a man that wanted to help you." </p>
<p>That made Tony remember that he exposed himself in Sicily. </p>
<p>"So people know I am missing, great." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"No what ?" </p>
<p>"The people of the town, they agreed to help you stay hidden, nobody will tell anyone where we went." </p>
<p>"What ?" </p>
<p>"In their own words, you have helped them many times, it was their turn to help you." </p>
<p>Tony was speechless, he never thought civilians would do that. </p>
<p>"Seems like being a hero has payed off." </p>
<p>"It has." </p>
<p>"Those where Orm's commandos, but the guy that lead them, he wasn't Atlantean, I have never seen him before." </p>
<p>"Yeah well I have, he and his father were pirates, worked for Hydra. I met them once when they attacked a submarine, I defeated them to save the crew. His father didn't make it, he blames me for his death." </p>
<p>"They chose a dangerous live, not to mention the organization they follow. It's not your fault." </p>
<p>"It doesn't feel like that to me. I had a choice. I could have saved him and I didn't, now one of my mistakes has made me another enemy. And he could have hurt you, he could have killed someone, and it would be my fault." </p>
<p>"No, you where saving innocent from them, his father chose his fate. And you never provoked him, you never attacked him. That thing on the submarine was his own fault, he was the one that started it and payed the price. Same if anything happened in Sicily, it would have been his fault, not yours." </p>
<p>It was the first time in his life someone openly said that he had no fault for the actions of one of his enemies. Not even Rhodey and Pepper did that. Mera was doing the impossible and surpassed them on his circle of trust. </p>
<p>Mera gave him a small smile. She then turned serious. </p>
<p>"He is behind us now, it was wait us ahead that should concern us." </p>
<p>She looked....afraid. </p>
<p>"The chartered path leads to the Kingdom of the Trench." </p>
<p>Tony felt cold. </p>
<p>"Those were the creatures that killed my mother ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, it's a place of death. No one has come out of there alive." </p>
<p>So now he had to face his mother's real killers. At least they won't lie to him like Rogers. </p>
<p>Could Tony really do this, he failed in the accords issue. And here he was trying to save the world. Orm kicked his but, and he barely defeated Black Manta. Now he must fight the Trench, and he has to fight Orm again. </p>
<p>"We should turn back, we can still warn the surface, join the Avengers and try to stop what's coming." </p>
<p>"Turn back ?" </p>
<p>"Look, this past weeks I have gotten my ass kicked multiple times. My team leaves me, Rogers almost kills me, granted I held back, and leaves me stranded, Orm destroys me, and I barely defeat Black Manta. I'm not a king, nor I'm the hero that can stop a war. I don't think I can do it, I'm not worthy." </p>
<p>He turned to look at Mera and was surprised with what he saw. </p>
<p>A look full of trust. </p>
<p>"You think you're not worthy because you are of two worlds. Because you have failed at somethings. But that is exactly what makes you worthy. You are the bridge between the land and sea. The hero that belongs to both nations and is fighting to save them both. Orm wants his war. Rogers wants the world to see him as a hero. Those things don't make them worthy. You just want to help everyone, that is what makes you a king and a hero. I can see that now, the question is, can you ?" </p>
<p>Nobody has shown Tony that kind of trust. </p>
<p>He was positive he loves Mera, more than he loved Pepper. </p>
<p>He didn't know she has fallen for him to.</p>
<p>He smiled at her, wanting to enjoy this last moments before they had to fight again. </p>
<p>"The town's people also gave me food, thanks for telling me roses are not food by the way." </p>
<p>"Hahaha, you looked so happy eating it, I didn't want to ruin your fun." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orm was looking at the window, when Nerus and a guard approached him. </p>
<p>"Your highness, there is a surface ship just above us." </p>
<p>"A surface ship, we are way to deep, we wouldn't notice unless it was a..." </p>
<p>"Wakandian ship." Nerus finished him. </p>
<p>So Wakanda was trying to stop them. </p>
<p>Orm remembered his father story on their war against them, how they crushed them.</p>
<p>They where on open sea, no one's territory. </p>
<p>"You want to send a message to the surface,  then let's crush their most advance nation." </p>
<p>Orm smiled at that. </p>
<p>Even if Nerus has doubts over the war, every Atlantean hates Wakanda, even Tony had no good opinions on them, considering their king left him to die. </p>
<p>"Get the ship close to the surface, we can use a warm up before we reach the Brine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sadly we have to return to Steve next chapter. </p>
<p>But bad things await Steve, and that has me excited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finding them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Tony and Mera make their way to the Trench. The Avengers try to find Atlantis using the Wakandian's new ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So is delusion time, but here we get a hint on what is the Avengers' rule on the final battle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because Atlantis was deep under the sea. They needed to go to the ocean to find them.</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to go in their turf." Hope asked</p>
<p>"We have no idea where they are, we need to know where to find them." Rhodey told her</p>
<p>"The mission  is reckon only." Carol said. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, we have worked on this ship for a long time, nobody can penetrate it."  Shuri told them. </p>
<p>Rogers insisted that they made an attack on the Atlanteans, but only Romanov and Wilson agreed with him. He was out voted. </p>
<p>"So our plan is to find where they are located, you know the ocean is a very bog place, they could be anywhere, and what are we gonna do about the depth ?" </p>
<p>"We will send some probes that will search for any sign of human life, to not confuse them with animals, we will only go to the ship so that we can make sure the probs are successfully launched." </p>
<p>The 3 where interrupted by FRIDAY.</p>
<p>"Colonel, check the news now!" </p>
<p>"Another tsunami ?" </p>
<p>"No, it's about boss, he was seen in Sicily Italy." </p>
<p>WHAT ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we have confirmation that Tony Stark was seen here on Sicily, fighting a mysterious man in a suit, confirmed to be affiliated with Hydra by eye witness. The weird thing is that Mr. Stark is gone, and the town's people are refusing to say where he went. Everyone telling that Ironman had saved them too many times, and it was their turn to help him." </p>
<p>Everyone was watching the new in shock.</p>
<p>"How the hell did he get to Sicily from Siberia ?"  Clint asked. </p>
<p>"There was no sign on radar, he didn't do it with the suit." Carol said. </p>
<p>"Could he had taken a flight ?"  Wanda asked. </p>
<p>"No, there are no records of he being on the airport, there is no facial recognition that comes near him." </p>
<p>"You saw how he fought before he put the suit, has Stark always been this strong ?"  Sam asked. </p>
<p>"He is a normal human, he shouldn't be that strong." Natasha said. </p>
<p>"Rhodey, any idea who the red hair is ?, she came with him, and she left with him." Carol asked </p>
<p>"I have never seen her on my life." Rhodey answered. </p>
<p>"Why do people say they are helping Tony by not telling us where he is ?"  Steve asked. </p>
<p>"Chances are, he asked them to not tell anyone. It's like he wants no one to find him. Except the red hair of course." </p>
<p>Peter was just looking. </p>
<p>Mr. Stark was alive ! </p>
<p>He didn't die in Siberia, he was still here on this world kicking buts.</p>
<p>But that makes Peter have many questions.</p>
<p>Why had he stayed away, why not tell no one where he is ? </p>
<p>Who is the red hair woman, why did Mr. Stark trust her with his location ? </p>
<p>How did he fight that guy with no suit ?</p>
<p>How did he get to Sicily ? </p>
<p>So many questions Peter had, and he wants the answers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe this.</p>
<p>Tony was alive, and he didn't show himself to Steve. Why ? </p>
<p>He should have gone straight to Steve, to help him fix everything. </p>
<p>Yet he was going around the world, taking out Hydra, and letting Steve fall from the grace of the public. </p>
<p>Why was he doing this, didn't he care about his family anymore ? </p>
<p>And who was that red head, maybe she was the one that took Tony away from them. </p>
<p>Steve had to find Tony, he needs to make things back to the way it was.</p>
<p>Things were going worst.</p>
<p>Now T'Challa didn't respect Steve, was cold to him all the time. </p>
<p>His plans to deal with the Atlanteans were ignored, he didn't understand why they didn't just attack them, they had Steve, he can win.</p>
<p>Only Sam and Nat listened to him, the others continually ignore him or insult him, even Wanda. </p>
<p>Wanda had made it clear that she wasn't gonna follow Steve in this fight. </p>
<p>"I have to make up for a lot, following you would mean doing the opposite." </p>
<p>"I'm a hero Wanda, I know the best." </p>
<p>"That's why I am not following you." </p>
<p>When Steve suggested she used her powers in the enemy, she denied. She told him Strange taught her the true pain mind control could do, and won't do it again ever, no matter to who. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any sign of Tony." He asked Nat, as they made their way to drop the first probe. </p>
<p>If any one could find Tony and make him return to Steve, was her.</p>
<p>"No, as soon as the red hair woman reaches to him, every one stopped recording." </p>
<p>"And the city cameras ?" </p>
<p>"Sicily is not a modern city Steve, they don't have that." </p>
<p>"Not even the shop owners ?" </p>
<p>"They deleted the footage." </p>
<p>Dam it, why was Tony doing this. </p>
<p>"I expected Stark to hide after he lost. But the world is asking for him, he should be in front of every camara, but he is still missing. He asked for people to not show where he and his companion went. And that woman, there is no records of her and Stark together, I can't even get a face scan on her." </p>
<p>"Maybe she is brainwashing Tony." </p>
<p>"Steve, I know you are looking for solutions, but that woman looks normal, my skills can tell she is not special." </p>
<p>"Yeah but....." </p>
<p>Alarms started sounding. </p>
<p>"We're being boarded." The ship captain said. </p>
<p>"By what ?" T'Challa said threw the cons. </p>
<p>"They are people that came from the see, one of them has a trick......" </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Steve knew that it was the Atlanteans. </p>
<p>He grabbed his shield, it was time to end this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So will Steve defeat Orm ? I think we all know the answer to that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Fall of the Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers try to take out Orm, but he proves to be too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here we go, Orm vs Steve </p>
<p>Let's be honest, Steve will get his butt kicked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Nat walked up to the ship's main quarters. </p>
<p>"What is going on, is it the Atlateans ?" </p>
<p>"It is, they took out the deck crew." </p>
<p>"I don't understand, this ship was suppose to be untraceable." Shuri said. </p>
<p>"We don't know how advance they are." Spiderman said. </p>
<p>Steve had to take command. </p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, we need to fight, it's time to end this." </p>
<p>"NO, we are at their territory, we need to evacuate." Rhodes said.</p>
<p>"You want to flee ?" Steve couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>"Rogers, if any of us falls in the ocean, we are over, if they sink the ship, we are over, there is to much against us to fight them." </p>
<p>"We can defeat them." </p>
<p>"How ?" </p>
<p>"We fight." </p>
<p>"That's not a plan you moron." Hope screamed. </p>
<p>"Ok, let's take a vote, who thinks we need to fight them ?" </p>
<p>Only Steve, Nat and Sam raised their hand. </p>
<p>"Who wants to retreat ?" </p>
<p>Everyone else raised their hands.</p>
<p>"So we have a winner idea, We need to carry everyone, Stephen can you make a portal ?" </p>
<p>"Of course Rhodey give me a sec........" </p>
<p>An explosión broke the wall, reveling the deck, Stephen and Wanda, their two magicians, where knocked out.</p>
<p>People with white armors where walking towards them, some had red and bigger armors. </p>
<p>Then there was a man with no armor. He was wearing a purple and silver scale suit, with a helmet that had two bright red spots for the eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah, the heroes of the surface, we finally meet. I am King Orm of Atlantis. I have heard so much of you, how you disgraced your world." </p>
<p>Steve gripped his fists, the idea of fleeing was over. </p>
<p>"I have to thank you, thanks to you not only will I get rid of some Wakandians, but I can use you for a message." </p>
<p>That was enough ! </p>
<p>Steve rushed to the man, and attacked him. </p>
<p>But Orm was able to counter him, no matter, Steve was a hero, he was going to win. </p>
<p>Rhodes and Danvers tried to fly, but the people in the red suits catch them with some kind of whip. They tried to shoot them, but they dodge them. </p>
<p>The white suit soldiers started fighting the others. </p>
<p>Every one fought hard. </p>
<p>Steve was having a hard time with Orm, he threw punch after punch, but Orm managed to dodge and counter.</p>
<p>"HAHAHAHA, It's this the great Captain America, what a joke." </p>
<p>Orm kicked Steve, and sent him flying. </p>
<p>"Cap, I'm coming." Sam said as he flew to help Steve.</p>
<p>But Orm saw Sam aproch him, he jumped in the air, and shartered Sam's wings with his trident. </p>
<p>"Ahhhh." </p>
<p>Sam fell to the floor. </p>
<p>Nat tried to sneak up on Orm and do her move. </p>
<p>But he saw her, and did nothing. Orm was to much for Natasha, she tried to use her leg move, but she was stock half way there. </p>
<p>Orm grabben her leg, and slammed her into the floor. </p>
<p>Steve saw how the others where doing. </p>
<p>Clint and Van Dyne where defeated, both lying there unconscious. </p>
<p>He saw Scott receive hit after hit, unable to shrink himself, he fell soon enough. </p>
<p>T'Challa was trying to save his sister, who was taken hostage. He tried to free her, but was met with resistance. One of the soldier, grabbed him and threw him into the ocean, where T'Challa stood no chance. Same as Vision, he was dragged to the ocean, and defeated. </p>
<p>The Dora Milaje where being massacred, unlike the others, the Atlanteans had no intention of letting them life. </p>
<p>Rhodes, Danvers, Spiderman and Bucky where the only ones still fighting. </p>
<p>"So this are the heroes of the surface, what a joke." </p>
<p>Steve screamed in anger, and charged at Orm with his shield. </p>
<p>But Orm jumped, ready to hit Steve with his trident. </p>
<p>Steve raised his shield,knowing it would protect him. </p>
<p>But when his trident hitted Steve's shield, his shield broke apart. </p>
<p>No, this is impossible.</p>
<p>Orm proceded to beat up Steve, he was to strong, Steve couldn't defend himself. </p>
<p>"Steve !" Bucky came to help him, with both of the united, they would defeat them. </p>
<p>But Orm grabbed Bucky by his metal arm, and broke it with his trident.</p>
<p>"AAHHHHHHH." Bucky screamed in pain. </p>
<p>Rhodes and Danvers where dragged to the sea, and defeated. Rhodes had his suit disabled, and Danvers had a collar that surpassed her powers.</p>
<p>Strange, Wanda, and even Vision had the same collars. </p>
<p>Spiderman kept fighting, but he was the last one standing, he got swarmed by the soldiers and they started to beat him up. </p>
<p>"Wait, don't kill them." </p>
<p>Orm threw Steve to the floor. He putted his feet on his chest and pressed hard.</p>
<p>Steve screamed in pain. </p>
<p>Orm then thew him to where the team was corralled.</p>
<p>"Hm, my brother might be happy I did this, took out the people that betrayed him." </p>
<p>His brother.....</p>
<p>"What have we done to your brother ?" Sam asked. </p>
<p>Orm stood there, and started laughing. </p>
<p>"So he never told you, hm, seems Mera really took your places. Then again, you betrayed him, she saved him." </p>
<p>Who was he talking about ?</p>
<p>"Tony Stark, is my brother." </p>
<p>Every one stood quiet after that.</p>
<p>That can't be true, Tony was human.</p>
<p>"You're lying, Stark is human." Nat said.</p>
<p>"Show them the records of the Ring of Fire." </p>
<p>They clearly saw Tony fighting Orm, swimming in the depths of the ocean with no oxygen, like it was normal. </p>
<p>So it was true, Tony was an Atlantean. </p>
<p>How could he hide this from them.</p>
<p>"How could Tony hide this..." </p>
<p>Orm putted his foot on his chest again, Steve tried not to scream, but he failed. </p>
<p>"Because that had nothing to do with you, I'll give my brother that he protected Atlantis, you on the other hand, you hid what happened to our mother." </p>
<p>Bucky droped his head. </p>
<p>Orm let Steve go.</p>
<p>"Jajajajaja, and you think you defeated my brother on Siberia, he held back, if he didn't, well he would have spared you from this." </p>
<p>Orm dropped the handle of his trident on Steve. </p>
<p>His world went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey watched as Rogers dropped unconscious, </p>
<p>They where defeated. </p>
<p>But even defeat couldn't get to him. </p>
<p>Tony was Atlantean, his best friend for years was not human, and he never told anyone.</p>
<p>Did Tony didn't trust them ? </p>
<p>"Get some suits and fill the filters with air, we are bringing them with us, so that they can see how their precious world fall." </p>
<p>So they where trophies now. </p>
<p>He saw how some guards grabbed them and forced a white suits on them. </p>
<p>He might be sad that Tony didn't tell him what he was, but he can understand why he did it.</p>
<p>"You're only hope Tony."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Orm has captured the Avengers, and is using them as trophies to show the surface when he attacked them.+</p>
<p>The heroes and delusional people's fate hangs by a trend, time is the only thing that is keeping them alive.</p>
<p>Too bad the only two that can save them are busy fighting the Trench.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Trench</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Mera reach the Trench</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the Avengers’ last hope lies in Tony and Mera now. How do you think Steve will react that he can’t be the hero of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their boat was crushing threw stormy weather.</p>
<p>The waves where very high, and they were struggling to keep the boat steady.</p>
<p>That’s not what worries Mera, they can easily survive this underwater.</p>
<p>It’s the creatures that are bellow that worry her.</p>
<p>She was looking at the sea, to see where to dive, when she saw one.</p>
<p>A creature of the Trench.</p>
<p>It was ugly, a monster practically.</p>
<p>The creature backed her into a wall and tried to chop her head off.</p>
<p>Tony noticed it and threw a spear at it’s head. </p>
<p>She nodded her thanks at him, when thunder light reveled something horrible.</p>
<p>There was at least 5 on the top of the ship.</p>
<p>“What the hell are this things ?”</p>
<p>“The Trench, we are here.”</p>
<p>“Come on, inside.”</p>
<p>They got inside the Cabin, but it will only protect them for so long.</p>
<p>Tony was searching for something on the cabinets. He then took out something that made a shiny red light. The Trench immediately fled from the light.</p>
<p>“They’re from the depths, they are scared of light.”</p>
<p>He gave her the light.</p>
<p>She tried to get them of the ship.</p>
<p>One of them attacked her, she was a bit hurt I’m the stomach, but nothing serious.</p>
<p>“You ok ?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“We can stay on the ship, we have to jump.”</p>
<p>He took more of those red light makers and went to the deck, she followed him.</p>
<p>As soon as both of them were standing at the edge of the water. They jumped.</p>
<p>The water was swarmed by the Trench.</p>
<p>The red light was all that was keeping them from being eaten.</p>
<p>She used her powers so that they could get some space from the Trench.</p>
<p>They soon reached the bottom of the cave they went into.</p>
<p>They looked for a exit, when she saw some light.</p>
<p>“Over there.”</p>
<p>So the two swam to the light, with more and more creatures of the Trench following them.</p>
<p>Tony lost his red light, so he took out his gauntlet and started repulsing the creatures.</p>
<p>It barley hurt them, but the light kept them away.</p>
<p>Whe suddenly, the Trench let out a horrified roar, and swam away.</p>
<p>They continued to swim to the light, when they realized what made the Trench so afraid.</p>
<p>A vortex. </p>
<p>She looked for a way to the surface, but this was a closed cave.</p>
<p>Their only way out was back where they came from, to be eaten.</p>
<p>So either swim threw the vortex or fight the Trench. Not great options.</p>
<p>“That thing will tear us apart.”</p>
<p>“So will they, at least we have a bigger chance here, we really don’t have a choice.”</p>
<p>She knew he was right.</p>
<p>He held his hand for her, she took it.</p>
<p>She wasn’t gonna loose him.</p>
<p>Call her crazy, but she loves him. Nit the fling with Orm kind of thing, but she really loves him. </p>
<p>So the two swam to the vortex.</p>
<p>Unfortunately the vortex was to strong and they lost their grip on each other.</p>
<p>They tried to swim back to each other.</p>
<p>“Tony.”</p>
<p>“Mera”</p>
<p>But when they were close to touching fingers, the vortex separated them.</p>
<p>Mera lost consciousness soon after.</p>
<p>She didn’t see how a monster almost ate her, and how a mysterious figure save her. </p>
<p>The figure brought her to the beach.</p>
<p>Whe she opened her eyes, she was imeduatly scared, this was an unknown person that garbed her out of knowhere.</p>
<p>At least  she was scared unit it revealed its face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony was looking for Mera.</p>
<p>He ended up some where near the surface, so he jumped out to see if he could find her.</p>
<p>However what he saw impressed  him to no end.</p>
<p>There where freaking dinosaurs flying on the air.</p>
<p>“So dinosaurs are still alive. Now what, it’s Godzilla gonna turn out to be real to ?”</p>
<p>He saw a beach, Mera might be there.</p>
<p>When he arrives he saw her, and a mysterious person in top of her.</p>
<p>He saw it take its helmet p, revealing it was a woman.</p>
<p>Her hair was familiar though.</p>
<p>He saw Mera with an unbelievable face, who was this woman.</p>
<p>“Mera !”</p>
<p>Both Mera and the woman turn to him. And then he saw her.</p>
<p>He knew this woman very well, he never imagined he would see her again.</p>
<p>The woman made her way towards him, Tony couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak.</p>
<p>The woman was just as amazed as Tony was. She spoke first.</p>
<p>“Tony.”</p>
<p>“Mom ?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Yes my son it’s me.”</p>
<p>She hugged him tightly, he hugged back, with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>His mother was alive, she was right her with him.</p>
<p>He saw Mera look at them with a smile.</p>
<p>Tony did cry a little, he had his mom back, his greatest wish was true.</p>
<p>So he forgot momentary of their troubles, and just enjoyed having her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you think Steve and Bucky will react on seeing Maria alive. Only Atlanteans know what happened to her, so for the Avengers Hydra killed her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The One True King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony embraces his destiny as the true king of Atlantis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter where Tony gains the maximum confidence. Always one of my favorite chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria took Tony and Mera to her hideout. </p>
<p>"You have been here all this years ?" Mera asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, now seat here." </p>
<p>She tended her wounds before she turned to her son.</p>
<p>"You must forgive me, forgive me for everything." </p>
<p>"This happened because you had me." </p>
<p>His mother just grabbed his face.</p>
<p>"No, non of this is your fault. I made a choice, I knew the risks. It killed me that I couldn't return to you." </p>
<p>She smiled sadly. </p>
<p>"Is your father.." </p>
<p>"He died on the crash, where you were taken." </p>
<p>"That crash was no accident honey." </p>
<p>"I know. Mom, there is so much I need to tell you." </p>
<p>So Tony told his mother everything. He downfall as an alcoholic, he rise as Ironman, New York, Sokovia, the Civil War, and his journey with Mera. </p>
<p>He told her about Rhodey, Pepper, Jarvis, Rogers and everyone else.</p>
<p>The mention of what Rogers did had her furious.</p>
<p>"If I ever meet Steve Rogers, he is going to drown." </p>
<p>"Join the club." Mera added. </p>
<p>"Tony, I am so proud of you, your actions as Ironman, my son is a true hero." </p>
<p>Tony smiled at her. But he had to ask something. </p>
<p>"How come you never come back ?" </p>
<p>"Because the portal that brought you here won't allow us to come back. The trident is our only way back. But it is guarded by King Atlan's monster." </p>
<p>"So the legends of the monster are true as well." Mera said. </p>
<p>"Our people call him, Gojira. But the surface people have another name for him." </p>
<p>"Godzilla, so he is real, great." Tony added. So he has to face freaking Godzilla now, great.</p>
<p>Maria looked at her son.</p>
<p>"You're afraid." </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Good, you're ready." </p>
<p>Mera walked close to him. </p>
<p>"Atlantis has always had a king, now it needs something more." </p>
<p>"But what could be greater than a King." </p>
<p>"A hero." His mother answered. "A king fights only for is nation, Orm only fights for Atlantis, Rogers only fights for himself. You, you fight for everyone." </p>
<p>"You're the bridge between land and sea Tony, let's show everyone." </p>
<p>He looked at Mera and his mother, they both trusted him. </p>
<p>Tony felt a surge of bravery, for the first time he felt he could do this. He had to try for them. </p>
<p>So he made his way to the waterfall, where the Trident and Godzilla await. </p>
<p>He looked at the two watching him, they gave him supportive smiles.</p>
<p>Full of confidence Tony went inside the cave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swam to an ancient temple, and saw it. </p>
<p>The Trident, still shining.</p>
<p>But when he went to grab it, a voice stop him. </p>
<p>"Stop right there, half-bread." </p>
<p>It was Godzilla. </p>
<p>Tony thought what would Peter think that Godzilla is real. But he had no time for that. </p>
<p>"I have guarded the Trident for centuries, and I took out many of the people that tried to take it, but never have I sensed someone as unworthy as you." </p>
<p>Tony made a try to get the swim. </p>
<p>But Godzilla used his tail to knock him out. </p>
<p>"You thought yourself as king ?, time to end you." He was charging his breath.</p>
<p>"Stop !" </p>
<p>Godzilla stopped charging, he looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>"You understand me ?" </p>
<p>"I do. I also know that you are right, I know I am not worthy." </p>
<p>"No one has talked to me ever since King Atlan, Who are you ?" </p>
<p>"I'm a nobody, I am here because the world needs me to, to save the people that I love, I'm here to stop a war that could kill thousands, the Trident is their only way to live. And if that's not enough for you, then screw you." </p>
<p>Even with the insult, Godzilla swam away, so that he could have a clear way to the Trident. </p>
<p>"You're intentions sound noble, let's see if they are true. If King Atlan finds you worthy, the Trident is yours, if not, well hehehehe, I could use a snack." </p>
<p>So Tony went to the Trident, took a deep breath and hold it. </p>
<p>He felt a sudden surge of power. </p>
<p>He took out the Trident of Atlan's dead hands. He was worthy. </p>
<p>Tony felt the power of the ocean, the voices of all the animals. And he heard the voice of Atlan saying "The King is finally here." </p>
<p>A golden scale armor started appearing on Tony's body. </p>
<p>"It seems I was truly wrong, you are worthy. So whats' your name ?" </p>
<p>"I'm Tony." </p>
<p>"Very well King Tony, the Trident is yours, as well as my loyalty, what do you want to do ?" </p>
<p>Tony smiled. </p>
<p>"We need to get out of here, but I need to pick up two people first." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera and Maria where waiting when they saw him. </p>
<p>Tony came out with the Trident, wearing the gold scale armor of a King. </p>
<p>"The one, true King." </p>
<p>"Come on you two, I have a way out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Godzilla roared to the surface, they were back. </p>
<p>Just as they reached the surface, Mera got a message. </p>
<p>"It's from Vulko." </p>
<p>"Tony, Mera, you have to hurry, Orm made the Fsherman submit and it's on his way to the Brine, and he also captured the Avengers." </p>
<p>The Avengers, what the hell where they doing on the ocean ?</p>
<p>"If Orm has the Fisherman as well, we are going to need help." </p>
<p>Tony thought about it, then he remembered what he read on Sicily.</p>
<p>"I know two people that will help us." </p>
<p>The Trident was also telling him he had an army, but he will find out of them soon. </p>
<p>Now he needs to go for Thor and Bruce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thor and Bruce finally return after more than 10 chapters of being away. We will see how they are rebuilding Asgard.</p>
<p>As for Godzilla taking the place of the Karathen. Well honestly I thought it was a cool idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Getting Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony recruits the Revengers to fight Orm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the Revengers are being recruted to fight Orm, but how will they breath under water. Well let's not forget about one thing. Loki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was helping Thor rebuild Asgard.</p>
<p>The Norwegian government gave them a territory in the outer parts of their country, and allowed them to establish Asgard there. </p>
<p>Of course Thor wanted to build a palace, but that will take some time. So they had log homes for everyone built. Bruce didn't stop helping until everyone had a roof to sleep outside the ship. </p>
<p>He, Thor, Valkyrie, and Loki where all sharing a log cabin. </p>
<p>Thor did make sure no cabins where close to the ocean, due to the tsunamis, he didn't want more of his people to die. </p>
<p>Bruce is still wrapping his head that Atlantis is real. Or that they are attacking them. </p>
<p>He was also getting grips on Steve's betrayal and Tony's disappearance. </p>
<p>He can't believe Steve did all what he did, and still acted like he was in command, that he was right. </p>
<p>The man was delusional, and Bruce was sure he did the right choice at refusing to join the Avengers with Steve on the team.</p>
<p>Not to mention he doesn't want to be any way near Natasha.</p>
<p>He heard on the radio that Tony was seen on Sicily, but had no internet to confirm it. </p>
<p>Thor managed to make their own team, The Revengers. For know that's only Thor, Valkyrie, and himself. They might only be 3, but the council said that 2 Asgardians and the Hulk where strong enough to make up an efficient team.</p>
<p>He was taking a walk to the dock. Even with the tsunamis they had to fish. </p>
<p>He saw Valkyrie helping discharge some of the loads of the boats.</p>
<p>"Hey Val." </p>
<p>"Hey Big Guy." </p>
<p>"Any problems ?" </p>
<p>"If with problems you mean any killer waves. Then no." </p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>"So, any news on your asshole old team." </p>
<p>"They say that they went on a mission in the African coast, but they disappeared after that." </p>
<p>"Considering the enemy comes from underwater, expect the worst." </p>
<p>"I don't care for many if them, other I din't eve know them, Rhodes and Vision are the only one I hope they're ok." </p>
<p>"Good, where's bondie ?" </p>
<p>"He is with Loki, finally getting TV on the town." </p>
<p>"Great, he can finally entertain himself, let's go greet him, he might be hungry." </p>
<p>As they made their way, a voice called him. </p>
<p>"Hello Brucie Bear." </p>
<p>Bruce turned and looked at a very different Tony Stark.</p>
<p>He was wearing a gold scale armor, and using a trident ?, there was no suit, he was wet, did he came from the ocean ?</p>
<p>Bruce also had no idea who the two  woman that were with Tony were. One looked familiar, the other one was a complete mystery. </p>
<p>"Tony !" Bruce hugged his friend. </p>
<p>Tony returned the hug. </p>
<p>"I read you where in quite an adventure." </p>
<p>"So have you by the way." </p>
<p>Tony turned to the women he was with.</p>
<p>"Bruce, the beautiful red hair is Mera. Don't worry, she is a red hair you can trust, unlike the spider. And this is my mother who I just found out was alive." </p>
<p>Maria Stark was alive !, Bruce couldn't believe it. </p>
<p>He had to present his friend as well. </p>
<p>"Tony, this is Valkyrie, she helped Thor and I return to Earth." </p>
<p>"Ah, seems you found someone else eh Bruce, good, you're too good for the spider." </p>
<p>Bruce laughed at that. But he had so many questions. </p>
<p>"I know you have a lot of questions, but I need Thor here as well, we need your help and fast." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friend Tony ! you're alive !" </p>
<p>"Hi Pointbrake." </p>
<p>"It's good to see you, thought you look different." </p>
<p>"I do, I need to tell you both a lot of things." </p>
<p>"Do tell." </p>
<p>"So first thing first. I'm Atlatean." </p>
<p>"WHAT ?" </p>
<p>"I asked my son to hide it, please don't be mad at him."</p>
<p>"Mam, that was his secret to tell, we can't be mad at him from keeping it." Thor answered. </p>
<p>"Yeah about that, I am also the prince, my mom's the queen and Mera's a princess." </p>
<p>Thor immediately bowed. </p>
<p>"Relax pointbrake, no need for that." </p>
<p>So Tony told them how he wanted to disappear after Siberia, how Mera found him to tell him about Orm, his brother (they were shocked at the fact he has a brother.) How he wanted to declare war at the surface, and how he an Mera had to go on this journey and founded his mother on the way.</p>
<p>"So Atlantis is not the one that is attacking, it's your brother." </p>
<p>"That's right Bruce." </p>
<p>"Orm has tricked my father and submitted the Fisherman kingdom to follow him, if he defeats the Brine, war is unavailable." Mera said.</p>
<p>"So someone wants to bring a nation down just for his goals. Just like Rogers with the Avengers." </p>
<p>"Wait, you know about that ?" </p>
<p>" Aye, friend Vision showed us everything. So you want help. We would want to help you, but we can't breathe underwater." </p>
<p>"I can help with that brother." </p>
<p>Loki appeared.</p>
<p>"What the hell ?" </p>
<p>"It's a long story Tony, shot version, a madman brainwashed him and controlled him for the invasion in New York, he is good now." </p>
<p>"Well what would you know, you have to tell me the story after this." </p>
<p>"How can you help us brother ?" </p>
<p>"I can create a spell that will make us breathe underwater, and we can use the thrusters of the escape pods to move on the water." </p>
<p>Tony had to admit, that was a good idea.</p>
<p>"Then you can count on our help." </p>
<p>"Great, so reindeer games do the spell now, we can plan while we get there." </p>
<p>"How would we get there so fast ?" </p>
<p>Tony smiled.</p>
<p>"Well Brucie, Godzilla will take us, and he swims fast." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are reaching the waters of the Brine Kingdom, my King." Vulko said. </p>
<p>"Vulko, my trusted advisor, what advice do you give me as this war starts." </p>
<p>"I have already given it my king, but I will stand by your choice as always." </p>
<p>"So you stand by the throne, while you betray it, I know that you trained my brother to defeat me, don't deny it." </p>
<p>"I do not"</p>
<p>"Why, I am a pureblood, he wanted nothing to do with Atlantis." </p>
<p>"You might have been born in Atlantis, but Tony is already more of a King, that you are." </p>
<p>Orm smiled sadly. </p>
<p>"Take him, and make sure, he has a view." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey couldn't believe this. </p>
<p>They were all wearing this white suits. It was what kept them alive.</p>
<p>They were in a ship, who knows how many meters underwater. With no chance of fighting, or escaping.</p>
<p>"Confortable ?" Orm asked as hi came in. </p>
<p>Rogers raised his head, he could see the faces on the suits. </p>
<p>"If you think we will stand while you..." </p>
<p>Orm punched him in the face.</p>
<p>"I would shut up if I was you, we are way below the surface right now, and the pressure will kill you before you drowned, that suit is what keeps you alive, don't force me to take it." </p>
<p>Rogers grolwed. </p>
<p>"I wanted to see how you where looking, as the fall of the surface comes near." </p>
<p>"My King, we have reached the Brine." </p>
<p>Orm smiled. </p>
<p>"Say goodbye to the surface, once I get the Brine, your world will be over, and so will be your lifes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time for the final fight. Will Tony get in time to save Rhodey and Peter ? Will Mera drown Steve ? Let's hope the answer to both questions is yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Battle of the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Orm can get his war, Tony makes a final stand to stop him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the time of the final fight has come, let's enjoy Tony saving the world and seeing Steve watch how useless he is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember, the Brine don't have the biggest numbers, but their armies won't go without a fight. Defeat the Brine King, and you will command the biggest army on this planet." Nerus said as Orm got his helmet. </p>
<p>He watched as the heroes where forced to watch in a window.</p>
<p>"Today we unite the kingdoms, tomorrow we scorch the surface." </p>
<p>He swam to the front of the ship. </p>
<p>"RISE ALTANTIS !" </p>
<p>The army started charging towards the Brine. Who would rather fall than submit. </p>
<p>"Death to the Atlantean catfish." The Brine King said </p>
<p>Orm lead the charge. </p>
<p>"We will give them a fight that they will never forget." </p>
<p>So the two army colided. </p>
<p>The Avengers watched horrified as the fight to ruin their world began, whatever the result was, they still loose, and their time was ticking.</p>
<p>The Atlanteans' sharks grabbed the brine and crushed them.</p>
<p>The Brine jumped in top of the Atlanteans and staled them. </p>
<p>Both sides fought furiously, but the Brine where soon outmatched.</p>
<p>Orm had a short duel with the Brine King, but he soon out matched him and cute his hand.</p>
<p>He was about to kill him when Nerus stopped him.</p>
<p>"No, we need him !" </p>
<p>"Join me or die." </p>
<p>"You expect me to call you, your highness ?" </p>
<p>"Not your highness, call me, Ocean Master." </p>
<p>"You might take out my army, you Atlantean scum, but you will never have our loyalty !" </p>
<p>"So be it !" </p>
<p>But before Orm could end the King, a tail hitted him, sending him crashing into a ship.</p>
<p>He watched as Godzilla came threw the floor, led out a loud roar, and started crushing his army. </p>
<p>And on top of Godzilla, was Tony, using the lost Trident. How did he find it ? </p>
<p>Tony let out a war yell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vulko saw Tony appear with the Trident. He had a smile on his face.</p>
<p>The King has risen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that Godzilla ?" Peter asked.</p>
<p>"Figures that he is real, after everything we have seen." Scott said. </p>
<p>"But why is he attacking the Atlateans, legends say he follows them." Hope said.</p>
<p>Peter looked at Godzilla, and saw something he never imagined. </p>
<p>"It's Mr. Stark, he is on top of Godzilla, he is here to save us !" </p>
<p>Everyone looked in shock, and they saw Tony clearly, in full Atlatean armor, fighting along side Godzilla. </p>
<p>Peter was just happy. He knew Mr. Stark wouldn't allow the world to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ATTACK !" </p>
<p>Tony heard how Orm yelled for the people to attack him.</p>
<p>He signaled Godzilla to swim up.</p>
<p>The monster did it as he shot his breath to the enemy.</p>
<p>Orm's army started charging towards him.</p>
<p>"You have an army brother ? So do I." </p>
<p>He used the Trident and started calling them. </p>
<p>The sharks in the army suddenly turned against their riders, they started attacking Orm's soldiers. </p>
<p>Then Tony revealed his army. </p>
<p>Thousands of sea animals. Whales, dolphins, sharks, octopuses, squids, turtles. All types of animals came to aid Tony. </p>
<p>Thor, Hulk, Valkyrie, and Loki came with the animals, going to free the Avengers and get them to the surface. </p>
<p>Tony had his army attack the soldiers, this war was not happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve watched in shock.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe that Tony was truly an Atlantean, that Orm was tricking them, created fake footage. </p>
<p>But here he was, commanding thousands of animals.</p>
<p>How could Tony hide this from him, how could he get angry at Steve for lying when Tony lied abut what he was.</p>
<p>"He needs to come an release us, he needs us for the fight." </p>
<p>"Rogers, you do know that if this suits break, we are done. We have no use for this fight, its on his hands." Clint said. </p>
<p>Steve growled, he needs to show them that he can fight no matter what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blast hit  Tony but he was able to counter it with the Trident.</p>
<p>He was forced out of Godzilla's face. Two ships followed him, trying to take him out, he was able to counter their blasts, but not get to them.</p>
<p>Lucky for him. Mera arrived riding an orca, and used her powers to take the ships down. </p>
<p>She got off the orca and swam to him. </p>
<p>"There to many casualties, we have to stop the fighting now. I'll talk to my father, but you must defeat Orm now." </p>
<p>"What if I can't." </p>
<p>"Last time he was in his territory. This time, make him fight in yours." </p>
<p>Tony still felt a bit nervous. So Mera did the thing that would help give him confidence.</p>
<p>She kissed him. </p>
<p>The kiss lasted for 20 good seconds. Tony felt in heaven at the moment.</p>
<p>When they broke apart, both smiled. </p>
<p>"Ah, what was the plan again ?" </p>
<p>"The plan is to not get killed." </p>
<p>"Right, not get killed, good plan." </p>
<p>As Mera left with her orca, Tony grabbed a monster sea horse and went for Orm.</p>
<p>As he charged, he noticed that the Trench had appeared, and they where following him.</p>
<p>Every doubt he had about being worthy was gone. He had his mother back, the woman he loved loved him back, he had friends to safe, and was holding the Trident, with every sea creature following him. </p>
<p>He was truly the King of Atlantis, and he is going to save it, to save both worlds. Mera, his mother, and everyone else won't be harmed by this war. </p>
<p>"Yeah !" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Fisherman Queen saw the halfbread commanding the Trench. </p>
<p>"The Trench, he commands the Trench !" </p>
<p>"Impossible." King Nerus said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orm growled, his brother won't take his tittle from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey watched in amazement at how powerfull his friend was. </p>
<p>"Well, now we know who the red hair is." Carol said. </p>
<p>It seems that Pepper was replaced. He saw the look that Tony gave the woman before and after their kiss. Tony adores her, and she adores him back. The look of fun trust they had, its something not even him or Pepper got. </p>
<p>"How did a woman like that end with Stark ?" Wilson complained. </p>
<p>"Because Lady Mera knows friend Tony is a true hero Wilson." </p>
<p>The Hulk suddenly came in, breathing underwater and using some sort of jetpack, Thor and their friend came right after and the 3 took the guards out.</p>
<p>"How are you guys hear ?" </p>
<p>" My brother gave us some water breathing spells." </p>
<p>"Brother ?" Rogers asked, </p>
<p>"Hello Captain, pardon me, former Captain." </p>
<p>The lady laughed at that. </p>
<p>"What the.." </p>
<p>"We will talk about this later, we need to get you to the surface." </p>
<p>"What, no, release us so that we can fight." Rogers screamed.</p>
<p>"Tony needs us." Romanov agreed. </p>
<p>"Really, he seems to be doing fine on his own."  Peter added. </p>
<p>"Hulk, help me push the ship to the surface." </p>
<p>Hulk made and agreement noice and pushed the part of the ship that held the Avengers. </p>
<p>Rogers protested that they needed him to fight, but he was ignored. </p>
<p>Rhodey took one last look at his best friend. </p>
<p>"Good luck Tony." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera left her orca and charged at the soldiers. </p>
<p>She beated down some, and use her powers on others. </p>
<p>"Stop, let her pass." Her father screamed. </p>
<p>"Father please, he has the Trident. I know you want this war, but Tony's King by almost sacred law, and if you turn your back on that, then the Atlantis you love is already dead." </p>
<p>Nerus considered that, he had the Trident, was controlling the Trench and the other animals. He looked at Mera, war took away his wife, it won't take his daughter.</p>
<p>"Its true, the halfbread has the trident." </p>
<p>"He commands the sea." </p>
<p>Nerus made his decision. This war was over. </p>
<p>"Then that halfbread is your King." </p>
<p>Mera watched in approval as her father and the Fisherman Queen stopped the troops. </p>
<p>"Its up to you Tony." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Orm charged at each other.</p>
<p>Orm had a bigger creature, but Tony had a plan. </p>
<p>He jumped of his sea horse just in time, and swam to the surface. </p>
<p>Orm followed him. He tried to get his beast to eat him, but Tony stopped it with the Trident. </p>
<p>Tony then jumped to the wreckage of a ship, floating on the surface.</p>
<p>Orm jumped right behind him.</p>
<p>He had to defeat his brother once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The brothers duel in the next chapter, the fate of the surface lies in whoever wins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Duel for Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Orm duel to find out who is the true king</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final fight between Tony and Orm is here. Everyone must watch as the true king of Altantis is decided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That means no interfering Steve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every ship went  to the surface to see the  brothers fight.</p>
<p>Nerus took of his helmet, and made sure that the troops didn’t interfere. After all Orm has done. He is rooting for the halfbread, not only his actions on the surface are worthy, but he is acting like a king. Not to mention he has stolen his daughter’s heart.</p>
<p>The Fisherman Queen also rooted for the halfbread, she wanted justice for her father.</p>
<p>Even the Brine King came up and watch, this halfbread seems different, in a goood way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve and the others where on the top of the ship.</p>
<p>They had the suits taking and were just waiting there. Until Tony appeared with his brother.</p>
<p>Tony had no suit, he had no chance of winning, he needed Steve to take over the fight.</p>
<p>So Steve began his way to the battle, but Thor grabbbed him and threw him back.</p>
<p>“Thor what ?”</p>
<p>“You can’t interfere on this Rogers, you would only be a nuccuience.”</p>
<p>“ But Tony has no suit, he can’t win the fight. He needs me to defeat his brother.”</p>
<p>“Did you see what happened down there ? He took out the army mostly by himself. My team and I only rescued you. Asides from Lady Mera he had no back up really. He is much stronger than you.”</p>
<p>“But..”</p>
<p>“Steve that’s enough.” Bucky said.</p>
<p>“Buck ?”</p>
<p>“Thor is right, there is nothing that we can do in here. Stark must do this alone.”</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t belive it. He looked for support, but only found the one of Nat and Sam.</p>
<p>He had to show them.</p>
<p>He made his way quickly, to try to swim to the battlefield. But the Hulk grabbed him and held him back, clearly showing no intention of letting Steve go.</p>
<p>Steve was forced to just watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera quickly came in and saved Vulko. </p>
<p>“Vulko come on, he needs our help.”</p>
<p>“We can’t, he must do this himself. The people must know, he is the true king.”</p>
<p>Mera went to Vulko’s side, to watch the duel. She was worried for him, but she also believed in him.</p>
<p>“You can do this Tony.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony circled around the ship. Water dropping on his golden Trident.</p>
<p>Orm snarled at him.</p>
<p>“That Trident doesn’t change what you are, halfbread bastard.”</p>
<p>Tony just stared at him, he was done letting insults get to him.</p>
<p>“Atlantis will never accept you as it’s king.”</p>
<p>Orm got ready, it was time.</p>
<p>“Well then little brother, what do you say we find out ?”</p>
<p>Orm growled and charged at him.</p>
<p>Their tridents collided, each one matching the other’s blow.</p>
<p>But Tony had a much easer time dodging Orm’s blows, as well as countering them.</p>
<p>“Do you really expect to win a war in the surface when you fight like this ?”</p>
<p>“I defeated your team, I defeated the Captain.”</p>
<p>“They are nothing special, specially him.”</p>
<p>Tony managed to land two hits on Orm, he then used his trident to push Orm to the circulomg blades.</p>
<p>“Yield the throne.”</p>
<p>Orm’s cape was destroyed by the blades, his armor was starting to get destroyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nerus looked impressed. In the short time that their last fought.  The half.... no, Tony, he was going to call him by his name, was getting the upper hand on Orm. Proving he is the king.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avengers all watched in shock, they couldn’t belive Tony was truly this strong. He was beating the guy that defeated all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera and Vulko where the only ones not impressed, they were proud. They knew of Tony’s power and where glad he was finally using it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony still held Orm by the blades.</p>
<p>“Yield it.”</p>
<p>Orm made a move to grab Tony. </p>
<p>But Tony noticed it and ducked before Orm’s trident could grab him. He then made Orm trip, and threw him to the other side of the ship.</p>
<p>Orm landed in his back, he moaned in pain.</p>
<p>Tony went to attack and them, hitting him 3 times before Orm managed to push him back.</p>
<p>He landed on his feet. He saw that Orm wasn’t giving up.</p>
<p>He had to end this.</p>
<p>He noticed all the water dropping, and remembered the move Vulko taught him, a move one can only master in the surface.</p>
<p>So Tony started circuling his trident, water started spinning all around him.</p>
<p>The water acted as a shield, while also powering up his trident.</p>
<p>Orm snarled and tried to attack him, but the water shield made him fly back.</p>
<p>With his trident ready, Tony threw it at Orm, causing him to loose balance, and get in his knees becosue of the impact.</p>
<p>With Orm distracted, Tony used his chance.</p>
<p>He grabbed his trident in mid air and swung it to Orm’s trident as he used it to defend himself.</p>
<p>Orm’s trident shattered as soon as it was hit.</p>
<p>Tony landed on his feet. It was over, he defeated his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mera watched with joy as Tony defeated Orm, that’s the true king she had fallen for.</p>
<p>Vulko watched proudly as his student showed his true potential.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve couldn’t believe it. Tony won, without help. Steve was completely useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony made a move to strike his brother.</p>
<p>Orm was ready to accept his fate, he lost.</p>
<p>But Tony stopped before hitting his brother. Even after all of this, he didn’t want to kill him.</p>
<p>“Yield the throne.” Even if Orm already lost it.</p>
<p>“Kill me, mercy is not our way.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you haven’t realized brother, but I am not one of you”</p>
<p>“Nooo, KILL ME !”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO, There has been enough killing !”</p>
<p>Everyone looked in shock as Queen Maria appeared besides her sons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhodey must be dreaming, Maria Stark was alive ?</p>
<p>He looked at Tony’s face, and saw that he wasn’t surprised. So that’s the side where Tony got the Atlantean gene. Both hide it from everyone. </p>
<p>How much did Rhodey really knew of Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vulko was in shock, she was alive ?</p>
<p>He looked at Mera, she had a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later. Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched as Orm stumbled seeing their mother.</p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>Maria rushed to hug her son.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand ?”</p>
<p>“I know, Tony saved me.”</p>
<p>Orm look sad.</p>
<p>“You’re with him ?”</p>
<p>“I am. You are both my sons and I love you both. But your father misguided you, he taught you there are two worlds, he was wrong, the land and the sea, are one.”</p>
<p>Mera And Vulko came in with the guards.</p>
<p>“My Queen.”</p>
<p>Everyone kneeled to her.</p>
<p>“Vulko.”</p>
<p>Vulko turned to Orm.</p>
<p>“Take him, and make sure, he has a view.”</p>
<p>Orm smiled as the guards took him away.</p>
<p>Tony turned to his brother one last time.</p>
<p>“When you’re ready, let’s talk.”</p>
<p>Strangely, Orm nodded at that, as the guards took him bellow the waves.</p>
<p>Mera came to his side.</p>
<p>“People of Atlantis, today began in bloodshed, but let it end in joy. I give you, King Tony of Atlantis !”</p>
<p>“Hail to the King.” Nerus yelled.</p>
<p>“Hail to the King.” The Fisherman Queen cheered.</p>
<p>“Hail to the King, Hail to the King, Hail to the King.”</p>
<p>Vulko and Maria watched proudly as Tony completed his destiny.</p>
<p>He turned to Mera.</p>
<p>“So, What do I do now ?”</p>
<p>She smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Be their king.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled back.</p>
<p>“Oh this is gonna be awesome.”</p>
<p>He kissed her head and went to the front.</p>
<p>He raised his trident and yelled.</p>
<p>“Yeah !”</p>
<p>Everyone in Atlantis cheered as Godzilla let out a triumph roar.</p>
<p>Atlantis had a new King, and this one was ready to lead them to a path for peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is something I think many of you have being waiting for. Tony confronts the Avengers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I Don't Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers confront Tony, some understand he is not coming back. Others are trying to get him back, but Tony is not leaving his home, his mother, and his love behind. He knows now he doesn't need them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the time for Tony to hit Steve with reality and make him realize that the time for Steve telling Tony what to do, it's over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAIL TO THE KING !" </p>
<p>Everyone kept shouting. Tony was enjoying the celebration, but it was time to stop.</p>
<p>"Ok everyone enough." </p>
<p>Everyone stopped. </p>
<p>Mera started laughing. </p>
<p>"You're gonna have to get used to that." </p>
<p>"Ugg. Please tell me you guys don't have paparazzi." His mother laughed at that. </p>
<p>"What's that ?" </p>
<p>"I love Atlantis." </p>
<p>Nerus then approached him. </p>
<p>"King Tony, I do own you an apology, I allowed Orm to use me to his purposes, and almost made my daughter loose her life, how I made my wife loose her because of my actions. You have my gratitude for keeping Mera safe." </p>
<p>"Its alright, Orm tricked everyone." </p>
<p>"He wanted us dead father, sent Murk and his team. As well as a Hydra agent to kill us." </p>
<p>"So he broke his word of delivering you safe. I was truly tricked. I do wish to continue our alliance with you King Tony." </p>
<p>"Of course, I do want to have the kingdoms united, just not for war." </p>
<p>"Very well, also, seeing how she cares for you, I give you my blessing to take my daughter's hand, you have proven you truly care for her." </p>
<p>"Father." Mera blushed. </p>
<p>"What ?, I am still your father." </p>
<p>The Fisherman Queen came next. </p>
<p>"You  have our eternal gratitude for freeing us from Orm, we do wish to be allied with a peaceful King." </p>
<p>The Brine King came last. </p>
<p>"An Atlantean King, that is not a war obsessed scum ?, It does seem an alliance might be possible with you, King Tony." </p>
<p>Tony nodded at them. </p>
<p>"He managed to unite the kingdoms, by stopping war." Vulko said. </p>
<p>"That's my son, always a hero." Maria told him. </p>
<p>The Fisherman and the Brine soon left to their homes. Nerus said goodbye to his daughter, and left as well. </p>
<p>"My King ?" Vulko asked.</p>
<p>"Come on Vulko, there is no need for that "my King" thing. You know me." </p>
<p>Vulko laughed at that. </p>
<p>"Very well, but I must ask, what are we doing with them ?" </p>
<p>Tony turned to look where he was pointing. </p>
<p>The Avengers. They were just looking at them. Shit. </p>
<p>"Bring them close, I want to talk to them before we leave." </p>
<p>He saw his mother's and Mera's face when Rogers came close. </p>
<p>This might be home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve went to get close to Tony, but the guards stopped him. </p>
<p>"Keep him there, don't let him be close." Tony yelled. </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe this. </p>
<p>"Tony, what, tell them to let me pass." </p>
<p>"Nop." </p>
<p>"Tony." Steve stared disappointedly. Tony didn't care.</p>
<p>"Still no.  I don't want you close after Siberia." </p>
<p>"You attacked us, I did what I had to do." </p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that, I really don't care." </p>
<p>"Tony come on, we have to fix this so we can be a team again." </p>
<p>"A team again. Rogers I know you heard the shouting, I am not coming back, I am King now." </p>
<p>What, Tony was leaving the Avengers ? </p>
<p>"What, too coward to face your mistakes Stark ?" Sam asked. </p>
<p>"Is it smart to insult the King in front of his people ?" Vulko countered. </p>
<p>"Don't waste your brain on them Vulko, they are all crazy." Mera told him. </p>
<p>"Come on Stark, you need us, stop crying and come back." Natasha told him. </p>
<p>"Still the manipulator, too bad your tricks don't work anymore Romanoff. Am I right Bruce ?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, totally right." </p>
<p>Steve couldn't believe this. </p>
<p>It was this people, they were brainwashing Tony. </p>
<p>"Tony, you need to come with us, this people are...." </p>
<p>Steve suddenly felt weak. </p>
<p>He fell to his knees, what was happening ?</p>
<p>"The serum in your veins is liquid." </p>
<p>The red hair started talking, her eyes shining blue. </p>
<p>"I wonder what would happen I made it freeze inside your body, or maybe I could make it evaporate it." </p>
<p>Steve couldn't defend himself, she had him trapped. </p>
<p>"As much as I am enjoying this Mera, let the asshole go, don't waste you powers on him." </p>
<p>Mera let him go, but with a warning. </p>
<p>"Stay away from him Rogers, or you can say goodbye to the serum." </p>
<p>Steve started breathing heavily. </p>
<p>He looked at Tony, but he wasn't looking at him.</p>
<p>"Tony please.." </p>
<p>"Guards, take him away !" </p>
<p>As the guards came for him, Steve tried to fight. </p>
<p>He looked at Wanda. </p>
<p>"Wanda, stop him, help me free him from them." </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Wanda ?" </p>
<p>"Stark is not brainwashed, he is using his common sense, its just your delusional thinking that is making you think that he is brainwashed." </p>
<p>"What, no!" </p>
<p>Wanda turned to Tony.</p>
<p>"You have every right to hate me, I just want to say that I'm sorry, for everything." </p>
<p>Tony was surprised for this. </p>
<p>Wanda left to the corner, where they would be taken home. </p>
<p>As the guards dragged Steve, he yelled. </p>
<p>"Don't do this Tony, we can fix this, we can return things to the way they were." </p>
<p>"Get this man and his followers away from my son." Maria yelled. </p>
<p>"And gag him." Mera added. </p>
<p>Steve was gagged by the guards, he, Natasha, and Sam, where dragged to the corner. </p>
<p>He can't believe this. Tony had abandoned him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched as Rogers was dragged away.</p>
<p>"Good residence." His mother said. </p>
<p>"That's the asshole your husband kept looking ?" Vulko asked. </p>
<p>"If Howard knew what he did, he would have blasted him away." </p>
<p>Tony ignored them, and went to the others.</p>
<p>"Rhodey." </p>
<p>"Tony." </p>
<p>"So how long has Wanda not hated me." </p>
<p>"The videos of Siberia made her wake up." </p>
<p>"Well that's surprising." </p>
<p>"Tony, why did you hide after Siberia ?" </p>
<p>"I was done with the hero live, I wanted to be alone, at least until Mera found me." </p>
<p>Rhodey looked sad. </p>
<p>"I know you are not returning, you are home."</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Well I am glad to see you well, hopefully we can meet soon." </p>
<p>Tony hugged Rhodey. </p>
<p>"I am glad to see you too, good luck leading the Avengers." </p>
<p>"I much rather lead them than lead a kingdom." </p>
<p>"I much rather lead a kingdoms that deal with Rogers." </p>
<p>"Jajajaja, true." </p>
<p>Rhodey nodded at Maria, who nodded back.</p>
<p>Mera turned to the Revengers.</p>
<p>"We thank you for your help, Revengers." </p>
<p>"No need to thank us, we just wanted to help a friend." </p>
<p>"I want to create an alliance between us Thor." </p>
<p>"I would gladly do it Tony." </p>
<p>As more of them left, only Peter remained. </p>
<p>"Mr. Stark, I am sorry." </p>
<p>"What the hell kid, why are you sorry ?" </p>
<p>"I shouldn't have left Rogers go away." </p>
<p>Tony hugged Peter, the kid was surprised. </p>
<p>"None of that was your fault kid, you did your best. Now I need for you to keep being the friendly neighbor hood Spiderman, so you can continue to protect the surface, while I protect the deeps.Deal ?" </p>
<p>"Deal !" </p>
<p>"Good, now go home kid, take care." </p>
<p>"Bye Mr...sorry, King Stark, I hope we meet again." </p>
<p>Peter went to the ship that was going to take them home. </p>
<p>He then noticed that a water  bubble covered Rogers' face for some seconds, the man trashed around, then it was dropped.</p>
<p>"I did say I was gonna drown him." Mera told him.</p>
<p>Tony laughed. </p>
<p>"All right you two, let's go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Tony goes into the waves, not having to deal with Steve on a daily basis. </p>
<p>Sadly Steve doesn't understand that, he still believes he is right and Tony will return to him. Oh Steve, just wait for the sequel. You are only starting to fall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Son of the Land, King of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things wrap up after the war is prevented.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we are almost at the end of the first chapter. Lets see Tony's new life, and how Steve has to deal with his own dam problems.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This shouldn't have ended like this.</p>
<p>Steve thought he would defeat Atlantis, gain the world's respect again. Get his position back as leader. And find Tony, get him to apologize and make him fix everything.</p>
<p>But none of those things happened.</p>
<p>The war that was suppose to get Steve his glory back never happened. His statement that wars should not be stopped before they started was universally mocked. Spiderman released the footage of him saying that. </p>
<p>Tony was gone from the Avengers, he was on Atlantis, a place Steve can't find. </p>
<p>Not only does Tony lie about what he is, but the people agree that he had every right to hide it, that it was a secret that involved him alone, no one else. </p>
<p>Maria Stark been alive was something Steve thought would make Tony realize that he got angry for nothing. But Tony was still mad from Siberia. </p>
<p>Instead of Atlantis having to pay for what they did, and allowing Steve to get Tony back. Tony came in an explained how his brother tricked everyone to begin a war. </p>
<p>So Atlantis was taken off the hook, Tony's brother took all the blame and was tried for his crimes in Atlantis, as he broke laws in there as well. </p>
<p>Tony barely came to the surface now. Steve tried to track him when he came, but he always left before he could even know where he was. Not even Nat was able to find him. </p>
<p>Wanda made her word true and left the Avengers to train with Strange. He tried to stop her but she ignored him. </p>
<p>Clint and Scott went back to their families. </p>
<p>Thor kept his word and he never joined his team with the Avengers, they remained as a separate team. They also managed to get Loki a pardon, as long as the man stayed with his brother if he was outside New Asgard, he was free. </p>
<p>Steve's standing on the team took a deep dive. </p>
<p>New members came in, all of the ignored Steve, they made it clear that they won't follow him. </p>
<p>Nat and Sam also had their position on their floor. Nat was branded as a liar and nobody believed what she said. Sam was named as Steve's blind follower and nobody listens to him.</p>
<p>Steve hasn't given up though. </p>
<p>Tony might be gone, but Steve will do whatever it takes to get the Avengers back. And once he did that, he was sure Tony was gonna comeback. </p>
<p>He won't stop trying no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Mera watched as Godzilla swam back to his liar. </p>
<p>Vulko came in.</p>
<p>"Impressive you managed to make Gojira follow you so easly. Even King Atlan had trouble with that." </p>
<p>"Really, as soon as I held the trident, he was very calm about following me." </p>
<p>"It seems that all this years made him more pasicif. I do wonder if you would also be able to gain the trust of King Atlan's second monster." </p>
<p>"Wait, he had two ?" </p>
<p>"Yes, legends say this one protected the skies. I believed he called her, Mosura." </p>
<p>"So Mothra is real as well, good to know." </p>
<p>"How do you even know about them ?" Mera asked him. </p>
<p>"They are also legends on the surface." </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p>"Well, we will cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on, the Queen awaits us." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orm was locked in a tower. His room was a confortable, and he got good food. But he was going to remain here for a long time. </p>
<p>Nerus wanted him gone for breaking his word on not hurting Mera, and The Fisherman Queen wanted revenge for her father. But both conceded to Tony that they keep him here, locked.</p>
<p>He knew his brother wanted to talk to him, but he asked to be left alone for the time. His brother honored the request. </p>
<p>He had to visitors. The first was Murk, he begged him to help him get his status back. It seems Tony discharged him from the captain status, but Orm refused to help him.</p>
<p>The second was his mother, they talked for a long time. She made Orm realize what a war could also had meant for them. </p>
<p>After that Orm wanted to be alone, he had a lot to think. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Mera where watching the orca pod swim by.</p>
<p>"I never thought I would return here." </p>
<p>"Well, I got my mother back, I wanted you to at least to get your memories with yours back." </p>
<p>She just smiled and gave him a kiss. </p>
<p>Tony just put his arm on her shoulders. </p>
<p>"Thank you by the way." </p>
<p>"You are thanking me ? why ?" </p>
<p>"For believing me, nobody has done that as much as you have." </p>
<p>"I knew you were able to do it. You are a son of the land, and the king of the sea. So if any one was able to protect both worlds, it was you." </p>
<p>"Son of the land, king of the sea, I like that." </p>
<p>"It should be your knew hero mantra." </p>
<p>The orcas made a sound. </p>
<p>"What did the say ?" </p>
<p>"That we should get a room." </p>
<p>"Well then shut up and just watch them with me love." </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>So the now dating King and Princess just sat there, and watched the orcas swim. Just enjoying each other's company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The epilogue is next. I probably will also release the prologue of the sequel today. Just a hint. Everything that will happen, it's Steve's fault.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So we are at the end of this first chapter, just a short chapter explaining what has happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year later, and Tony was truly happy. </p>
<p>He barely came to the surface, feeling more at home here. Although he did go and greet his friends.</p>
<p>Rhodey was making an excellent leader of the Avengers. </p>
<p>He was told that Wanda left to train her powers more, while she and Tony probably would never be friends. He was glad for the apology and wished her no ill.</p>
<p>Rogers was still bitter and delusional, he kept trying to get things back to the way they were, but all his attempts failed. </p>
<p>Rhodey told him that he was worried that Rogers would grow so desperate, and make a mistake that would cost lives. </p>
<p>He knew that Rogers was trying to reach him. But Tony refused to even think about him.</p>
<p>He was going to leave the man on his own delusions. </p>
<p>He and Thor did make Atlantis and Asgard close allies. He actually talked regularly to the Revengers. </p>
<p>Bruce and Valkyrie started a relationship moths ago, Tony was happy his friend found some one that truly loved him.</p>
<p>As for things back home, they were great. </p>
<p>He actually managed to create a good relationship with King Nerus. The man was letting go of his hate for the surface and was opened to make Atlantis open to them. He helped Tony on what he should say, what should be kept hidden, and made it clear he should not reveal where Atlantis was. Something Tony agreed wholeheartedly. Nerus was also happy with his relationship with Mera. </p>
<p>The Fisherman Queen brought all of their scientists so that they could build better defenses in case of someone crazy tried to do anything. </p>
<p>She and Tony also became close allies. </p>
<p>Even the Brine King joined them in the end. He wanted his people protected, and saw Tony as a good way to make it happen.</p>
<p>Vulko continued to train him and advice him. He was still a great teacher, and a great friend. </p>
<p>Tony and Orm talked a little, but not much. The brothers were slowly getting to know each other. It will take time, but Tony wants to have his brother at his side, maybe he can make that happen on the future. Orm had let go of his wish for war, but was still having trouble adapting to the new peaceful way. He didn't hate his brother any more, and wished him luck in ruling. </p>
<p>Maria reconnected with her son, they spent many hours together. She was always there to help Tony when he needed, she wanted to be the mother she couldn't be for all those years. </p>
<p>His relationship with Mera was great. He was much more connected with her than with any other person he dated. Mera always stood by his side when he had to make important decisions. And she always went to the surface with him. She told him she had two reasons. She wanted to see more of the surface's good side like in Sicily, and she wanted to make sure she was there to make her promise true if Rogers ever approaches him. Tony had grown to love her so much, she was a great girlfriend. </p>
<p>Tony was happy with his new live. He was happy with his girlfriend, his mother, his friends both here and in the surface, and the fact that he truly had a home this time. </p>
<p>As Tony swam around, he felt free, this was the life he really wanted. Not even the weigh of the throne affected him, he had Mera and the others to help him carry that weight.</p>
<p>He had a home, he had a family. Tony was happy under the waves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The sequel is ready, so the new adventure starts now ! </p>
<p>Thank you for everyone that read this weird and strange story. I hoped you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go!</p><p>New adventure.</p><p>New love.</p><p>More awesome Tony </p><p>More delusional Steve :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>